Love is Forever
by bibi1997324
Summary: Anything can change when it all seems so perfect. Summary sucks i know story is better!
1. Arrival

I fastened my seatbelt as I prepared myself for the most dreadful event I have ever experienced. Getting ready to take off on an airplane. I know it seems ridiculous but you never know what could happen! Maybe someone would've cut the air supply or we could be in a turbulence and crash or we could get hijacked! Ok Bella its ok calm down. I rested my head on the back of my seat and looked out the window. I closed my eyes and drifted out to sleep.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving in five minutes."said attendance lady.

I woke up at the sound of her voice. I yawned and strectched my arms and legs. I looked at the clouds that were surrounding us. I smiled at one cloud that had been formed into a heart. As i turned around I noticed and older woman sitting next to me.

"Oh well, hello there young lady."

"Hi how are you?"

"Very well thank are you?"I was surprised that she wasn't like other old women. Mean and cranky all the time.

"I'm fine thank you."

"im sorry for not introducing my self my name Amanda Williams. May I ask what is your name?"

"Yes of course. My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella for short."

"What a beautiful name you have Bella. Well it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Williams."

The landing was soft it wasn't as hard as i thought it would be. I grabbed my bags and walked out off the airplane and to the entrance of the airport. I turned my head sideways trying to look for Charlie. I guess he wasn't hard to find. In is hands there was a huge poster saying"welcome home Bella!"

"Bells! I've missed you so much!"He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too dad."

"Look at yourself your getting older! Is that a gray hair I see?"

"No! Where?"

"I'm just kidding Bells!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So how was the flight?"

"It was ok I guess it really wasn't that bad."

"Wow I guess you're not such a big wimp anymore." He smiled and winked at me. We walked out of the airport and climbed in into his police cruiser. We didn't talk on the way home. We got out and he unlocked the door and opened it. I ran upstairs to the first room I could think of. My room. i dropped my bags and walked around my room. I smiled as I walked up to the pinboard that was filled with pictures of my friends and family. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_"Mommy are you ok?" I was worried about my mommy. She had blood coming out of her nose._

_"Im fine sweetie. Don't worry about me." My mommy was really sick. I laid down with her on my bed and closed my eyes._

_*End of flashback*_

"Bells you know you can sleep in my room if you want to." Charlie said.

"No dad its ok I'm fine."

"Ok. Now go to sleep you have to go to school tomorrow." Charlie left with a depressed look. I know how much he missed her. I sighed at the thought of having to go to school. Well at least I'll get to see Alice my cousin and my best friend Rosalie.

**Sorry I redid my chapter I had erased it by accident!**


	2. Forest

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped out of my bed, my heartbeat racing.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"So is that how you say hello to your cousin? Shame on you!"

"Alice!" I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much Alice! How did you get here?"

"Well, I called your dad and asked him if I could come over and surprise you which obviously I did, and he said yes so here I am." _Wow _I thought. She still has the same smile she had when we were young. So hyper all the time, that pixie liked structure that she had fit her perfectly. She's never changed.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

"Oh sorry Alice I was just thinking about how you haven't changed at all."

"I know right! And you know what else hasn't changed? My sense of style!"

"Alice? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I also came here to dress you up for school! You have to be absolutely perfect for today and maybe also for the rest of the year! Besides if I wouldn't have come you would've come dressed with dull colors. No offense. I mean it's a good thing I came I mean seriously look at yourself! I saved your life! Ok so let's start-

"Alice! Calm down you talk way too much! Lets just get it over with!"

"EEEEEP! You won't be disappointed Bella I promise!"

_Ugh so hyper all the time _I thought. Alice started getting some foundation from her bag, lipstick, eye curler, eyeliner, all this type of makeup I could think of. So many brands. Even when she was little she already picked out her own clothes and already wore brand clothing.

"AHHHHHH!"

I jumped from the shriek that came out from Alice's fragile body.

"Alice! Are you okay?"

"Bella!" she choked out, "How could you do this to your closet? She probably feels embarrassed about having to carry these dreadful clothes! And how could you that to your body by wearing this baggy old shirts! Shirts are supposed to frame and sculpt your body perfectly! I'm throwing out your whole closet! I'm replacing them with new clothes! Its okay sweetie mommy's here you won't have to carry these ugly clothes no longer!"

Seriously I know Alice is my cousin and all but sometimes she can get a little crazy especially if it's about clothes, but I still love her.

"Ok let's start!"

Alice took out an Olsenboye stud trim tunic along with some dark wash skinny jeans. She laid down the clothes on my bed and reached out another bag which of course, was filled with shoes. She took out ruffled black high heeled shoes and also laid them down on my bed. Seriously how much stuff can fit in one bag?

"Ok Bella now do me a favor and go on and put this on please."

I looked at her with you- are- not- my- boss- face.

"Come on Bella please? For me?"

Alice made her doggy eyes that she knew I couldn't resist. She stuck out her lip which then made me give up. You can't resist not saying no to Alice when she does that. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the clothing and walked in the bathroom. I heard a whispered "Yes!"as I closed the door. I took of my pajama and put on the clothing that Alice had chosen for me. I opened the door and walked in my room.

"Perfect! Now to frame your face!"

I sat down on the edge of my bed and waited for the torture to begin. Alice started straightening my hair with the hair straightner. Then she got her make up bag and started doing the smokey eye on my eyelids. She put some lipstick on my lips and smiled. By the look on her face I knew she was done. I stood up from my bed and walked into my bathroom. I gasped. Who was that girl in my bathroom? I have to say Alice did a good job.

"So do you like it? Please tell me you do!"

"I love it! Thank you Alice!"

"Ok enough chit-chat lets go we're going to be late!"

"Oh wait! I'm forgetting something!"

I opened my drawer and got out my necklace. I never would leave the house without it.

"That way I can at least have a part of her with me." I told Alice. She smiled and nodded. We walked downstairs and walked out of the house. I got out my keys from my pocket and locked the door.

"Come on Bella we're going in my car."

She dragged me off into her yellow porche and she drove off. We arrived at Forks high school and got out of the car. As we were walking out of the corner of my eye I saw a blond tall girl heading my way.

"Oh my god! Bella!"

"EEEP! Rose!"

Rose pulled me into a tight embrace. I missed her so much!

"Come on Bella! I want you to meet my boyfriend!" said Alice.

We ran to the other side of the parking lot and stopped when a man with short blond hair,blue eyes, tall, and handsome stopped and smiled.

"Jazzy! I missed you!" She hugged him and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Jazzy I want you to meet my cousin Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you Jasper."

Rosalie jumped up and down as another man came walking toward us. He was tall and muscular with black hair and blue eyes. He picked up Rose and spun her around until he set her down.

"Emmet meet my best friend Bella."

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Emmet." He looked like the kind of guys that you want to hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw yet another man walking toward us. Tall and bronze tousled hair with green eyes. I melted inside. So beautiful. His eyes looked like the forest that surrounded the school.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen."

**Eeeep! So tell me what u think! No bad reviews!**


	3. Flawless

**Previously in Chapter 2 Forest:**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw yet another man walking toward us. Tall and bronze tousled hair with green eyes. I melted inside. So beautiful. His eyes looked like the forest that surrounded the school.**

"**Hello my name is Edward Cullen."**

My heart stopped at the sight of him. Am I dreaming?

"Bella don't be mean say hi to Edward!" Alice said.

"Oh I'm sorry hi my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella for short."

Edward smiled and nodded. That smile. That crooked smile. So beautiful. I had never in my life met someone so handsome as him. He is…indescribable and irresistible.

**EPOV**

Who was she? She's absolutely gorgeous. Every little detail of her is flawless. She is absolutely astonishing.

**BPOV**

"He's a friend of Emmet and Jasper's and single!" Alice winked at me. I rolled my eyes as Alice dragged me off to the entrance of the school.

"Come on I need to show you were your classes are going to be at." Alice basically took me through the whole school in minutes. She knew the school like the back of her hand. For 1st I had gym with Coach Wright, 2nd Social Studies with Mr. Alarcon, 3rd Career Investigation with Mrs. Rodriguez, 4th Math with Mrs. Ortiz, 5th Reading with Mrs. Medina, 6th Science with Mrs. Sanchez, 7th English with Mrs. Casso, 8th Art with Mrs. Bowers, 9th Math with Mrs. Ortiz, and 10th Creative Writing with Mrs. Cadena.

I groaned at the thought of going to gym first thing in the morning. I said goodbye to Alice and walked to the gym. The only thing that I was glad about being in gym was that he was here. Edward. I walked into the changing room and changed to some shorts and a t-shirt. We stretched and did push-ups and sit-ups.

Every time someone did a push-up or a sit-up wrong everyone had to start over again. We did 10 push- ups and sit-ups but since someone did them wrong we started over five times so we did 50 push-ups and 50 sit -ups. It was torture! And like if we didn't do enough exercise Coach Wright was making us run laps across the gym! I felt exhausted and I started feeling dizzy.

The only thing I remember is falling down onto the cold floor. I felt as someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes but even though I couldn't see that well I thought I saw him.

"Edward?"

**Bella's schedule was mine last year only art and creative writing r not it. Its supposed to b orchestra and band. I love orchestra I play the violin. Band I regret going ther it was horrible thts y I didn't choose band for next year. And coach wright was my coach and its true bout the push ups and sit ups. He used to do tht it was torture! But I guess it was good exercise. So tell me what u think! Please review! Srry it was kinda short!**


	4. Doctor Cullen

"Yes Bella?" I was surprised that it really was him. Being carried by him is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"What happened and why are you carrying me?"

"You fainted Bella. I offered to take you to the nurse."

"Oh how did I faint?"

"Well the whole class was running across the gym and you fainted. You probably got dehydrated."

"Oh ok. I'm fine now, I can walk. You can put me down now."

"Not going to happen Bella. Besides, were almost there." We walked inside the nurse's office.

He laid me down on a chair and started telling the nurse what had happened.

"Ok Edward. Start checking up on her I need to go run an errand. You can handle her." The nurse smiled at him and walked away.

" What does she mean by you can handle me?" I asked.

"I want to be a doctor so she offered to teach me some things so every now and then I help people."

"Oh."Wow. Handsome and a soon to be doctor. The perfect man.

"Ok Bella now tell me who you are, where are we, what day is it today, and who I am."

"Ok. I am Isabella Swan we are in Forks high school it is Monday and you are Edward Cullen. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well you hit your head when you fainted so I'm just making sure you don't have a hemorrhage or memory loss."

"Am I going to die?"

"Oh God no Bella! I'm sorry I scared you. No you're not going to die trust me you'll be fine."

"Oh ok."

"Ok now follow my finger with your eyes."

I followed his finger which went up and down and side to side.

"Perfect. Now smile for me."

I smiled. I wish he would smile. I loved his smile.

"Good." He said smiling. "Now touch your nose with your index finger."

Hey I got my wish granted! He smiled! I touched my nose.

"Ok well you're absolutely fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Why thank you Doctor Cullen! What medicine do I need to take?" He chuckled. I hope he went along with my joke.

"Well Ms. Swan I suggest for you to skip gym and go home."

"Ok I'll just call my dad to take me home."

"No I'll take you home. Come on let's go."

We walked together and got out of the school. We walked towards his car and stopped.

"Bella come on."

"Is this your car?"

"Yea come on."

"Wow it's a cool car."

"Oh thanks it's a Volvo. I got it last year."

He opened the passenger door for me. Such a gentleman. I told him where I lived and drove off. I fell asleep during the ride home.

**EPOV**

She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I smiled. She scared me to death when she fainted. I was so worried about her. I parked beside her dad's car. I turned off my car and opened the passenger's door.

I wonder where her keys are. I got her bag and looked for her keys. Found them! I walked up the porch steps and opened the door. I slipped my hands under her and carried her into her house. Where's her room?

I walked up the stairs and searched the rooms. The last room I searched there was a pin board with pictures. I found her in one of the pictures showing her and I suppose it's her mom who's next to her.

I guess this is her room. I laid her down on her bed. Her lips were so close to mine. No I shouldn't she'll probably wake up. The least I could do is maybe say sweet dreams to her. I kissed her forehead gently and backed away from her.

"Good night Bella."

**Eeeep! So romantic! Tell me wut u think! Plz review!**


	5. Missing you

"_Mommy? Open your eyes mommy! Wake up! Mommy please! Mommy!"_

I woke up suddenly panting. I laid the back of my hand on my forehead. I was sweating. I felt a tear slide down from my eye down to my chin. I winced at the words that I had screamed in my dream. I stood up from my bed and walked down to my bathroom. I looked at myself. I was paler than I was I looked like a ghost. And to complete the look, I had makeup running down my face. I looked hideous. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to fill up the bathtub. I needed to relax. I made my hair into a bun and started looking in the cabinet for some lavender bubble bath container. I grabbed the container and poured some of it into the bathtub. Bubbles started forming slowly on the water. I took off my clothes and sank down into the bathtub.

_*Flashback*_

_My mommy was living in our home again! I'm so happy! Some days have passed and she looks ok. I think she's going to be able to play with me again! We can maybe go to the carnival or we could play dress up! I could be the princess and Mommy could be the beautiful queen and Daddy could be the dragon! It'll be so much fun!_

"_Bella!" I ran to my parent's room. My mommy looked sick._

" _Yes, daddy?"_

"_Go get me a towel with cold ice please! Hurry!" I ran as fast as I could. I opened the door and ran to the bathroom and got a towel that was hanging on a rack. I couldn't reach it. It was too high!_

"_Bella, hurry!" I climbed on to the edge of the bathtub and grabbed the towel. I jumped off and ran to the kitchen. I laid the towel on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. I got some ice cubes and laid them down on top of the towel. I folded it and ran as fast as I could to my parent's room._

"_Here daddy!"_

"_Charlie." My mom groaned. She looked really pale and she had purple circles under her eyes. I was worried about her._

"_Renee you'll be fine." My daddy put the towel I gave him on her forehead._

"_Charlie I love you." A tear fell down her cheek and my daddy's cheek also. He took her hand and kissed it. _

"_I love you too." _

"_Bella, come here sweetie." My mommy said._

"_Mommy are you ok?"_

"_I will be sweetie. I'm going to go somewhere very special soon." I heard my dad sob as she said those words._

"_Can I come with you mommy?"_

"_No, not yet sweetie."_

"_But, mommy I want to go with you!"_

"_Sweetie, you will be with me in your heart." She kissed my forehead and laid back down._

"_I love you sweetie. Before I go I want you to have this." She took off her heart necklace. Inside there was a photo of her, daddy, and me. She put it around my necklace and smiled._

"_I love you mommy!" I started crying and I held her hand. I looked at her face and her eyelids were closing. _

"_Mommy? Open your eyes mommy! Wake up! Mommy please! Mommy!"_

_*End of flashback*_

"Mom! I miss you so much!" I covered my face with my hands. I got out of the bathtub and covered my body with a towel. I drained the water from the bathtub by pulling a thread of chain that hanged below the hose. I looked out the window and noticed it was already night. I went to my closet and got out my pajamas and put them on. I let down my hair and laid down on my bed. My phone started vibrating and I answered it.

"Hello?" my voice sounded shaky but I tried to disguise it as much as I could.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

I was shocked. It was him.

"Edward? How did you get my phone number?"

" I wanted to know how were you doing so I asked Alice for your phone number. You don't sound ok. I'm coming over there."

" No it's ok I'm perfectly fine! Don't come over!" But I was too late. He had already hung up. Why does he care about me? We barely met. How can someone so perfect like him care for me? Does he like me? No of course not how can he like a girl like me? The doorbell rang. Nooo! He's here! I took of my tears with the back of my hand. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself. My eyes were red. The doorbell rang again. Oh I hope he doesn't notice my eyes!

**EPOV**

I rang the doorbell again. I was so worried about her. She sounded sad on the phone. I hope she's ok.

"Hi Edward come in." She had her head bent down. I came in and she closed the door. We went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. I lifted her face with my finger and bent down to look at her.

"Bella are you ok?" After that I regretted saying those words. She started crying and she covered her face with her hands.

"I miss her so much!" I didn't know why she was crying but all I cared was for her to be ok. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back and rested her head on my chest, still crying.

"It's ok Bella. Everything's ok."

**I cried after I was done! When Renee died Bella was 6 yrs old. Im not saying anything else more detail will be reveiled in my next chapter! Plz review! No flames!**


	6. Almost

"Bella, please stop crying. I don't like seeing you like this. I beg of you please stop." I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I could see the hurt in his beautiful eyes. They no longer held happiness in them they held sadness. His lips were so close to mine.

**EPOV**

I wanted her to stop so bad. I hated her seeing like this and even though this is my first time seeing her cry it broke my heart. I never in my life would want to see her like this. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were so close to mine.

**BPOV**

He started leaning in and to my surprise I started doing the same thing. He started closing his eyes…..

"I'm sorry I wet your shirt."

"Oh um its ok Bella don't worry about it. So I think I should leave now. You don't need anything do you?"

"No thank you Edward you've been really helpful during these days."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yea."

"Ok Bella take care." He walked out of my room and left. I heard his car driving away to the road. I almost forgot what had happened earlier today. Edward Cullen was about to kiss me? No I must have been imagining it. But it seemed so real. Maybe I really wasn't imagining it. His face was so close to mine. I felt my heart beating fast as I remembered that brilliant memory. I'll never forget that. "Bella I'm home!"

**EPOV**

I started leaning in and she was too. I closed my eyes and then I heard her voice.

"I'm sorry I wet your shirt." I opened my eyes.

"Oh um its ok Bella don't worry about it. So I think I should leave now. You don't need anything do you?"

"No thank you Edward you've been really helpful during these days."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yea."

"Ok Bella take care." I walked down the stairs and shut the door behind me. I got out my keys and got in my car. I hit my head on the steering wheel. Damn it! What was I thinking? I turned on the radio and listened to the song that was on.

**It starts with one thing**

**I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind **

**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go out right out the window**

**Trying to hold on**

**But I didn't even know**

**I wasted it all just to watch you go**

**I kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me**

**Will eventually be**

**A memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**One thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind**

**I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself**

**How I tried so hard**

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like if I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times**

**You fought with me**

**I'm surprised it got so (far)**

**Things aren't the way before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me (in the end)**

**You kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it meant to me**

**Will eventually be a **

**Memory of a time when I**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing **

**You should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing **

**You should know**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm freaking hungry! Edward let's go out to eat and maybe catch some chicks!" Emmet wiggled his eyebrows as he said those words._

"_No Emmet! I already told you I do not want to go!"_

"_Edward! Please please please please!" I got up from my chair and got into Emmet's face._

"_Listen to me!" I growled, "I am sick and tired of you trying to get me out from my house. If I do _**not **_want to go out then don't try to convince me because you know it won't work. So shut the hell up and leave!" Even though Emmet was taller than me at that moment he cowered below me._

"_Edward, I know you loved Tanya but you've got to let her go man. She cheated on you. She never treated you right so why keep loving her?" He opened the door and left._

_*End of Flashback*_

I parked in front of my house and I saw a yellow Porsche parked along side the road. Alice? What is she doing here? I got out of my car and shut the door. Alice came out of her car with a worried look on her face.

"Edward what happened to Bella? Why wasn't she in my art class? Where were you? Omg did something bad-

"Alice! Calm down you talk way to fast! Bella is fine! She just fainted during gym and I took her home. I went to her house and she started crying and saying "I miss her so much!" Do you know anything about that?" She looked at me with an uncomfortable look.

"Umm I do but I don't think I should tell you." She bit her lip and looked unsure.

"Why?"

"Because it's something personal and I don't know if it's ok for me to tell you. Maybe you should ask her someday."

"Yea, sure."

"Edward are you ok? You seem kind of sad."

"I was just thinking about Tanya that's all no big deal."

"Why should you think of her? She ruined your-

"Alice I do not love her anymore and I know she ruined my life. I was just thinking about how stupid I was for not letting her go. While we were together I was so blinded by her that I didn't even know how she was using me."

"Sorry for bringing that up. I forgot how much you loved her."

"Used to love her and I will not go back to what I used to be. To what she made me become. I do not love her, I hate her."

"Ok Edward. So I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok. Say hi to Jasper for me."

"Ok I will. Bye Edward!" She got into her Porsche and drove off waving from behind her. I walked to my house and unlocked the door. I walked to the kitchen and found a note laying on the table.

"Honey we left to go visit your Grandpa in Texas. We were waiting for you to come home but our flight was going to leave. We'll call you when we come back. Love you always,

Mom and Dad.

I walked up the stairs and layed down on my bed. I put my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Tanya and I were completely in love. We've been together for probably three years. We've never broke up during those years so it must be true love. I had went to the store earlier and bought her a ring. I was going to ask her to marry me. She is the one that I want to be with my whole life. I parked in front of her house and got out. I held the box in my hand and a bouquet of roses in my other hand. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again and still nobody answered. I turned the knob and pushed the door. It was open. I walked in and I will forever regret for doing that. I saw James and Tanya sitting on her coach kissing. I dropped the ring and bouquet of roses and ran out of the house._

"_Edward!"_

_I got in my car and shut the door._

"_Edward!" Tanya started hitting on the window of my car._

"_What do you want?"_

"_It's not what it looks-_

"_Not what it looks like! The same excuses! I had no idea why I kept on believing you during these past three years! I was going to marry you! That's how stupid I was!"_

"_Edward please!"_

_I drove off, leaving her and James behind me. From the distance I could see her throwing a tantrum in front of James. She's all yours James. Good luck._

_*End of Flashback*_

I chuckled as I remembered the last words I had said on that day. "Good luck."

I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. I sat on the chair that was in front of the piano and played the E note. I started thinking of Bella. My Bella. I started to think about different notes and started composing a song.

**So what do u guys think? No flames plese! Read my one shot story Set fire to the third bar based on the song! Review plz! Oh send me wut any if u guys want me to write! Must be one shot! Linkin park rockz!**


	7. Kissing

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm started ringing. Ugh I have to go to school now. I sat up from my bed and looked around still half asleep. I walked to my bathroom and washed my face, straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth. I changed into some dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. I walked down the stairs and made myself some pancakes to eat. Charlie was still asleep. I ate and opened the door and walked to my car. I turned it on and drove to school. I parked in the parking lot and turned the car off. Across the parking lot I saw Alice with Jasper.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Bella! Stand still." She took out mascara and an eye curler and started curling my eyelashes and putting mascara on.

"Alice you're embarrassing me!"

"No I'm not Jazzy won't laugh. Right Jazzy?"

"Don't worry Bella I won't laugh but if I were you I would run away because Emmet is coming and he will probably make fun of you."

"Alice hurry up! Emmet's coming!"

"But you need to be perfect for him!"

"For who Alice?"

"Ummm no one. Now stand still!" I saw Emmet with Rosalie next to Jasper. As Emmet started laughing, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AHHH I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! OW IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!"

"Please?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"My pleasure." She stood up on her toes and smacked Emmet on the back of his head.

"OWWW! Why'd you do that Rose?"

"Because you were making fun of Bella. Now say sorry."

"Fine I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok Emmet." He smiled and put his arm around Rosalie's waist. Alice finished and stepped back and smiled.

"Perfect! Now come on were going to be late for Science." I had science with Alice. We didn't do much we just talked. I liked our teacher Mrs. Sanchez. She was cool. Class finished and from there I went to English class. My teacher's name was Mrs. Casso she was funny. I had it with this guy named Mike Newton. He was creepy he kept staring at me. Ugh it gave me goosebumps. Class finished and I was glad it did. I got up from my seat and started walking up the stairs. I looked back and saw Mike right behind me with a huge smile on his face. Was he stalking me? I walked faster and I stopped. Mike walked up to me.

"Hey babe what's your name?"

"Bella and I got to go to class so if you'll excuse me-

"Woah woah not so fast." He put his arm on the wall which was blocking my way.

"How about I get a little lip action from you?" He got close to my face.

"Leave me alone freak!" I ducked under his arm and started running but I was too late. He caught me by the wrist.

"Hey nobody escapes from me especially a pretty little girl like you. So you better give me what I want." He started leaning in but I turned my head around. He laughed.

"Playing hard aren't we. Ok if that's how you want it." He took a hold of my jaw and held it right up to his face.

"I always get what I want." He started leaning in slowly. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do nothing to him. I was too scared to escape or something. I waited for the kiss. He let go of my jaw and I turned around to run but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down to the wall.

"Just because I have to go I'm going to let you go. But be sure to look out for me because I will kiss you. You'll be mine Bella." He looked at me and let me go. I started to run and got to my class.

"Isabella Swan why are you late?"

"Sorry Mrs. Bowers I'm new here and I got lost."

"Oh that's ok Isabella. Please grab a paper and start drawing the picture that is hanging on that wall over there." I got the paper and sat down next to a girl named Angelica. Why did he want to kiss me? I should've told someone about this. He pinned me down to the wall! I looked at my wrists and saw they had the markings of his hands. I drew the picture and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell rang and I walked out the room. I was a little bit calm now. I waited for Alice and Rosalie to come. When they got here we stood in line and waited to get our food. The tables were always so full. We waited for three minutes until three seats were empty. We ran to the table and sat down.

"Bella you looked worried. What's wrong?" Alice asked with curiosity. I told them what had happened with Mike and I.

"Bella, why didn't you tell someone?" said Rosalie.

"Because he threatened me that's why! But if something like that happens again I promise I'll tell someone!"

"But Bella-

"Let's just forget about it Alice please."

"Ok Bella." We were sitting in front of these two girls who were laughing a lot.

"Um excuse me can you guys keep it down please?"

"Oh I'm sorry...what's your name?"

"Isabella but call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella my name is Bianca and this is my friend Tammy." Tammy waved to Alice, Rosalie, and me.

"Nice to meet you Bianca and Tammy. This is Alice my cousin and Rosalie my best friend."

"Hi." said Rosalie.

"Hi! What were you guys laughing about?"

"Alice! Don't get into people's business!"

"No it's ok Bella. We were just laughing of how Tammy said penguin in Spanish. She pronounced it wrong and it was pretty funny."

"Ohh I love Mexican people! Tammy can you tell me how you pronounced penguin wrong?"

"Umm yeah sure. I understand Spanish but I don't speak it Bianca does. I asked her how penguin in Spanish is pronounced and she told me it was "Pinguino." But instead of me saying it right I pronounced it wrong."

"Aren't you going to tell us how you mispronounced it?"

"Sorry Alice it's cause it's kind of embarrassing and I don't think you guys will laugh about it."

"Try us."

"Umm ok. I was supposed to say "Pinguino" but I said "Penguino." She said the last word in a funny voice. All of us broke out laughing and crying.

"Make it stop make it stop!" Alice said.

"Ow ow ow!" Rosalie said.

"Ahhhhh!" Bianca said. She was the one that laughed the most. She had her face on the table and she started banging her fist on the table.

Tammy was laughing just like Bianca. They were like sisters.

"No more no more!" I screamed. We stopped and sighed in relief.

"So I'm having a birthday party today you guys want to come?" Tammy asked.

"Sure why not? Do you mind if we bring three more friends?"

"Yeah it's ok. Meet us outside the mall at 5:00!"

"Ok! See you there Tammy and Bianca!"

"Bye Alice, Rosalie, and Bella!" They left the table and went outside were people hung out. They started talking to some guys. I wish I could talk to Edward without stuttering. Lunch finished and we walked to our math class. I had everyone in math. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. We walked down the stairs and waited outside the room for Mrs. Ortiz to come. The guys came running to where we were standing. Emmet grabbed Rosalie by the waist and spun her around and started kissing her. Jasper put his arms around Alice's waist and started kissing her also.

I was left in the middle of them. Weird! Edward came walking down the hall. He looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged. Four pair of people kissing and one person left out. Awkward! Four pair of people kissing and two people left out. Don't you think they should be kissing instead of not? Even more awkward! Edward cleared his throat. Everyone stopped except for Rose and Emmet.

"Sorry Edward and Bella." Said Jasper as he pulled back from Alice. Emmet pulled back from Rosalie.

"Bella and Edward join the party!" I rolled my eyes. Although I did wish to join the party. Mrs. Ortiz came while Emmet and Rosalie were still kissing.

"We do not use body contact in this school! Stop immediately!" We struggled not to laugh.

"We're sorry Mrs. Ortiz it won't happen."

"I'm going to let you go off with a warning! Now come on let's go in the class." We studied about calculus and other stuff. Class finished and I went to Creative writing. There I saw Bianca and Tammy. We got to know each other better. Class finished and they said,

"We'll see you later!"

I was walking down the hall and I fell down to the floor along with somebody else. It was Edward. I must've tripped and fell in front of him and he also fell. I was laying on top of him still shocked. He was so close. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I looked at his lips. He started leaning in and closing his eyes and I was doing the same thing. He put his lips on mine first. He sat up still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He caressed my face in his hands. I can't believe that I kissed and was still kissing Edward Cullen…

**Bianca is me and Tammy is my best friend!(twilightwatcher12345) This story was dedicated to her! Happy really really belated birthday! I dedicated this to u tammy so u better post ur new chapter! I have beem waiting waaaay too long! Review plz! Part 2 coming tomorrow! The penguin thing is true that happened to Tammy and I! It was funny! We're crazy we can't help it! Love u tammy!(as a friend) **


	8. Secret

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed as we sat on the hall. He started kissing me and stopping every now and then. My heart was beating fast. I still couldn't believe that he was kissing me. Why me is all I could think about. What does he find interesting in me? He stopped and I managed to say,

"Edward?" He opened his eyes.

"Yes Bella?"

"You do know that we're sitting in the hallway kissing and nobody's here anymore?"

"Ugh I'm sorry Bella." He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and slowly stood up looking at his green eyes.

"Umm Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course." I bit my lip and asked him the question that I dreaded to ask.

"Why did you kiss me?" He ran his fingers through his bronze tousled hair and said,

"Bella, I know we don't know each other that well but when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. You may not believe me but trust me I'm saying the truth. When you fell down on top of me you were so close to me. I couldn't stop myself." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I believe you and when you kissed me I didn't back away from you. If I didn't want you to kiss me trust me I wouldn't be here." He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Bella." I raised my head up and looked at him. I stood there shocked without saying a word. I tried to say something but nothing was coming out of my mouth. Edward's smile turned into a nervous chuckle.

"Pl-Please say something." I stood up on my tiptoes and got close to his face.

"I love you too Edward." I started leaning in but he beat me to it. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me and put my feet on his. He pulled away and smiled at me. We turned our heads to look around. Nobody was here.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I think we should leave now." We held hands and ran to his car. I checked what time it was. It said 4:30. We got in his car and drove off to the mall.

"What are you going to get Tammy for her birthday present?" he asked.

"I don't know I met her today and I don't know what she likes so I'm not going to get her nothing. I hope she doesn't get sad."

"Nah I don't think she will. You barely met her so I don't think she expects you to give her a present."

"Oh ok!" We parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. We held hands as we walked.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Umm should we be holding hands?" He let go of my hand and turned around with a confused look.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose don't know about us."

"Oh well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know."

"Well how about just for today we pretend that we aren't together and if you want tomorrow we'll tell her about us?"

"Ok sounds good!" We kept on walking until we got to the entrance. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me. We went a little apart from each other and looked for the rest. I turned my head around and saw a pixie like structure in front of me. I crept behind her and yelled,

"BOOOOO!"

"AHHHHH!" She turned around and started punching me on the arm.

"Ow ow ow ow! Alice! Stop! It's me Bella!" I have to admit even though I'm taller than Alice but she can hit hard. She stopped and put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry Bella! So sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry!" She hugged me as I stood still with my arms at my side.

"Alice its ok I'm sorry." She let go of me and jumped up and down.

"Come on! Edward!" Edward turned around and started running to were we were. Alice started running to the movie theaters that was inside the mall. There I saw Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Emmet, Tammy, Bianca, and some other people. I think they were some other people that Tammy had invited.

"Hey guys!" I hugged each one of them except for the people I didn't know. I just introduced myself to them.

"Omg its Robert Pattinson!" Everyone turned around but didn't see him. Bianca turned around and asked Tammy,

"Really? Where?"

"He's next to Bella don't you see him?" Bianca turned around and looked at Edward. Tammy and Bianca started jumping up and down. They ran towards Edward and got out a marker. They both said,

"Omg omg omg omg omg! Sign my t-shirt please!" Edward stood still trying not to laugh but he failed big time.

"Girls calm down I'm not Robert what his name is. If I was I would be talking like if I was from the UK." Tammy and Bianca calmed down and frowned.

"Well you really do look like him." said Bianca.

"We're sorry for doing that to you umm what's your name?"

" Edward Cullen nice to meet you…?

"Bianca Velazquez nice too meet you Edward." Edward shook Bianca's hand and shook Tammy's hand. Tammy kept on staring at Edward with her mouth open still holding Edward's hand.

"Tammy you can let go of Edward's hand now." Bianca slowly pulled Tammy away from Edward. I watched Tammy with a mad look on my face. Was I jealous? Edward put his arm around my waist when no one was looking.

"Jealous aren't we?" He whispered in my ear and pecked me on my cheek. I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. Everyone bought their tickets and walked in the Theater. We bought some popcorn, nachos, and coke. We walked in the room where they showed the movie.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"We're going to watch Eclipse!" said Tammy. We found some seats and waited for the commercials to finish. Jacob or Taylor Lautner came out with no shirt on.

"EEEP! He's so hot!" Bianca whispered.

"I wish he was my boyfriend." I said. I felt Edward tense around me. He clenched his fists and growled lowly.

"Jealous aren't we?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"Well I bet you he can't kiss like this." He leaned in and started kissing me. He put his hand on my face while the other around my waist. He pulled back and smiled. As I turned around I saw Alice staring at us with her mouth open.

"No!" I ran to Alice's seat and covered her mouth with my hand.

**So what do u guys think? Revie plzzzzz! Part 3 coming tomorrow! No flames plz and yay Edward and Bella are together now! Woo hoo! Find out what Alice does tomorrow! **


	9. Unexpected

Everyone looked at me with a confused look on their faces. Alice was struggling to get out of her seat. One of my hands was on her mouth and the other on her arm pulling her to the exit. I kept on holding her until she stopped jumping up and down.

"Are you going to run in the room and start telling what you just saw?"

She shook her head left to right and stood still.

"Promise?" She shook her head and held up her pinky. I held up my pinky and we pinky promised each other. I slowly let her go and I laid my arms down on my sides. Alice stood still, not blinking. Something was wrong.

"Alice?" She stood there for a second or two and bolted for the door screaming,

"I have to tell!" She was about to open the door when I put my arms around her hips and carried her outside the Mall. She was moving her arms and legs like a maniac. She kept on hitting me on my face and legs. We got to her Porsche and I let go of her. I grabbed her arms and told her,

"You pinky promised!"

"I have to tell!"

"No you don't! I'm going to tell the rest tomorrow!"

"But why not now?"

"Because it's Tammy's birthday and I don't want the rest celebrating that Edward and I are together now instead of celebrating Tammy's birthday!"

"Ughh ok fine!"

"Thank you and ouch you kept on hitting me when I was carrying you!"

"I'm sorry!" She made her puppy dog face and hugged me.

"So how did it happen! Tell me the details!"

"Well I was walking down the hallway and I accidentally bumped into him and we both fell down to the floor. I fell on top of him and we were so close to each other. He started leaning in and he kissed me. We were in the hall for a while and he told me how that the first time he saw me he thought I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And then we drove over here."

"Aww that's so romantic! I feel so happy for you Bella!"

"Ok enough talking let's go back inside before they start looking for us." We ran back inside and got in the movie theaters. I sat down next to Edward.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Alice found out but she won't tell anyone." He nodded and we kept on watching the movie. The characters Robert and Kristen were so in love. How could somebody in real life love that other someone so much? He would even commit suicide if she died. This is unbelievable. The movie finished and we walked out the movie theaters.

Everyone forgot about the whole fight with Alice and me. We played in the arcade. Tammy and this guy named Michael were playing House of the Dead 2. It seemed like they had a connection with each other. They do look like a good couple if they were. Bianca and Alice were playing Dance Dance Revolution. They seemed to get along really well. Rosalie and Emmet played Jurassic Park. Edward and I played Basketball.

After that we sang Happy Birthday to Tammy and her friends gave her presents. We apologized for not giving her a birthday present and she said,

"Nah its ok I barely met you guys! I don't expect you to give me a present."

The party finished and everyone started leaving. Edward and I got in his car and left to his house. His house was huge!

"Do you want to go to see my pool?"

"Yea sure."

We walked to his backyard and sat down on the grass.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course."

"When I went to your house to check if you were okay who did you mean by "I miss **her** so much?" I looked down at the grass.

"You don't have to tell me if you want to."

"No it's ok. By her I meant my mom. She passed away when I was six. She was diagnosed with leukemia. They told her that it would be better to let her enjoy her last few months at home with my dad and I instead of in the hospital. One day my dad called me to my parent's room. My mom looked really sick. Dad asked me for a towel with ice. I gave it to him and he put the towel on her forehead and-and- " My voice started sounding shaky.

"Let's talk about something else." Said Edward as he put his arm around my shoulder. I nodded. We talked about ourselves. We got to know each other more and found out we had things in common. We dipped our feet in the water.

"Taylor Lautner was so hot in the movie." I fluttered my eyes and looked up at the sky. He growled and clenched his fists. I laughed. He stood up and said,

"Ok that's it." He smiled as he said those words. What was he going to do?

"What do you mean?" He carried me bridal style and kept on walking close to the pool. I laughed nervously as I said,

"Don't you dare Edward!"

"Hmm nah I think I will." He dumped me in the pool. I swam up and stood there floating in the water. He started laughing bending over. I took that opportunity and pulled him in.

"Payback's a b****!" He swam up and took my hand. We swam underwater holding hands. His pool was huge and deep. The depth was 11ft. He looked so beautiful in the water. He always did. I still couldn't believe that a guy like him so perfect and without flaws would be with a girl like me. A girl who trips all the time, has flaws, and isn't pretty. At least that's what I thought. I didn't deserve him. It was like if Robert Pattinson was Edward and I was Kristen Stewart. He was beautiful and she was well like me. With problems.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" He paused for a moment and said,

"Because when I saw you I felt a certain connection with you. I can't explain it. When I kissed you for the first time it was – I can't even describe it. Bella I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you Bella. Bella do you want to go out with me on Tuesday night?" He said it with such sincerity. With no doubts or hesitations at all.

" Yes I would love to and I love you too Edward." He rested his forehead on mine. I leaned in and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested one hand on my back and the other on my thigh. We were still kissing until we heard,

"Edward! Who's this?"

**So wut did u guys think? Review plzzz!No flames! Remember to send me whatever u guys want me to write as a one shot! Read my friends stories also! They are really good! I love swimming! Woot Woot!(Im on the swimming team) What I'm random I can't help it! LOL! Laterz! Chapter 10 coming up tomorrow!**


	10. Tears

I immediately pulled back and looked at the person that was standing with her hands on her hips. She looked threatening. I was getting out quickly and I accidently slipped and hit my knee on the concrete that surrounded the pool. I felt hands on my arms helping me up. I looked up at Edward. 'Thanks' I mouthed to him.

"I am waiting for an explanation Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Mom I-

"We arrive here at our house and we see you in our pool with this-this-slut!" Edward still had his hands on my arms. I felt him clench his fists which made me cringe with pain.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay besides I think I need to leave now." My eyes started filling in with water. Slut. I felt a tear fall down to my chin. Why do I have to be so emotional? I limped slowly to the exit of the backyard. Blood started forming on my knee. Ugh I hate the smell of blood. I started to feel dizzy.

"Bella please don't go!"

"Oh is that what her name is? Bella! Bella do me a favor and get the hell out!"

"Esme! Shut the f*** up!" I've never seen Edward so mad before. Tears started spilling out rapidly now.

"Edward I think your mom is-

I fell down to the ground. Edward put his arms under me and walked swiftly into the house. I could hear him and his mom arguing while I was in his arms. I heard a door close and felt cotton being laid down under me. I slowly rose my head up.

"Bella are you ok?" He sounded frantic. His eyes filled with worry and desperateness.

"Yea I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all. I don't like the way blood smells or even the sight of blood so whenever I see or smell blood this happens." Edward nodded and caressed my face in his hands. He wiped away the moist tears that fell down.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have you brought here. We could've left to go to another place I –

"Edward it wasn't your fault. We didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Bella I'm sorry that my mom said that to you. I have never seen her this way before." I tried to smile.

"I guess it wasn't the typical "Mom this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my mom Esme." He looked down at his hands. I put my hands on his face.

"I'm fine really." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He sighed and lay down with me. I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.

We watched tv for a while. I hadn't forgotten about that word. That word that hid in the back of my mind. How can she say that to me? Slut? She doesn't even know me.

I know it was unexpected for her to see her son and a girl she doesn't know kissing but I just can't find a way to prove that it wasn't right for her to say that to me. This was complicated. I sighed and thought about his mom.

I guess that she felt that it was the correct thing to say. I mean if I saw my dad kissing this woman that I didn't even know about I would probably do the same thing.

I ran this thought over and over my mind for minutes until I finally convinced myself that it was in an inappropriate way for her to say that in her state of mind that she was.

I laid my head back down on the pillow. I turned sideways facing my body next to Edward's and snuggled beside him. I drifted off to sleep in a moment of seconds.

**EPOV**

I lifted myself out of the pool and stood up. Bella was frantically getting out and in the process fell on her knee. I ran next to her and put my arms under her helping her get up. 'Thanks' she mouthed to me. I still had my hands clutching her arm.

"I am waiting for an explanation Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard my mom say.

'Mom I-

"We arrive here at our house and we see you in our pool with this-this slut!" I clenched my fists while I still held Bella's arms. I felt her move a little and I realized I had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok besides I think I should leave know." She slowly limped to the exit of my backyard. A drop of blood fell from her knee.

"Bella please don't go!"

"Oh is that what her name is? Bella! Bella do me a favor and get the hell out!" I clenched my fists and towered over my mom. I growled.

"Esme! Shut the f*** up!" Water started forming in her eyes. I didn't care about that.

"Edward I think your mom is-

I saw her fall down to the floor. I immediately ran to her and put my arms underneath her making my way inside the house.

"Put her down! You are not going to take **it **in our house!"

I ignored her and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and laid Bella on my bed.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all. I don't like the way blood smells or even the sight of blood so whenever I see blood or smell blood this happens."I nodded and held her face in my hands wiping away the tears that fell delicately off her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have brought you here. We could've left to go to another place I-

"Edward it wasn't your fault. We didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Bella I'm sorry my mom said that to you. I have never seen her this way before."

"I guess it wasn't the typical "Mom this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my mom Esme."

How could she try to be funny at a time like this? I looked down at my hands. She put her hands on each side of my face.

" I'm fine really." I took her hand off of my cheek and kissed it. I laid down with her on my bed. She put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. I turned on the television. I surfed through the channels and stopped on one. We watched it for a while. She turned sideways and cuddled next to me. She was so beautiful. She fell asleep after a while.

I slowly lifted my arm and turned off the tv. I slowly got off the bed and walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and walked in his office. I sat down on the chair as he sat down on another.

"Your mother told me what happened earlier today."

"Dad I-

"Son just tell me calmly."

"She's my girlfriend dad. I invited her here and we were swimming in the pool. Mom came in and she immediately called her a slut just cause she saw us kissing. Bella, my Bella, isn't a slut! She made her cry! She already has enough troubles in her life."

He nodded throughout the explanation. He agreed with me and took my side.

"I'll talk to her about that later. It's kind of late now. You should probably take Bella home."

"Ok dad. Thanks." I walked out of his office and ran upstairs. Bella was still asleep. I shook her gently.

"Bella love. Wake up. Let's go take you home."

"Ughhh." She put her arms toward me with her eyes closed.

"Carry me." I chuckled and carried her to my car. I laid her down on the passenger's seat. I drove off to her house. As I pulled up I saw a police cruiser parked in front of the house. I saw a man standing outside with an angered look on his face. Ugh more trouble. Can this day get any worse for my Bella?

**So wut do u guys think? Review plz! No flames! **


	11. Parallel Universe

"Bella wake up." Edward shook me frantically. I groaned.

"Why? Where are we?" I stood up and turned around and looked out of the window. I saw a police cruiser parked in front of my house. Dad? What is he doing here? Is it dad? I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Please tell me I'm dreaming. I opened my eyes and he didn't go away. Instead he was coming closer each minute. I bit my lip. I whined.

I looked at Edward and he asked,

"Do you know who he is?"

"Uhuh he's my dad." His eyes went from concern to comfortness. He chuckled. Why is he laughing? My dad is going to kill him!

"Edward why are you laughing? He's going to kill you! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I got this." He parked behind my dad's car and turned off the car. He got out and opened the door for me. I walked out biting my lip as I walked toward my dad. My dad still had his uniform on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the gun holster hanging out of his belt and of course inside was the gun. Goosebumps started flowing throughout my body.

"Isabella Swan where were you and who the hell is that?"

"Da-Dad this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my dad, Charlie." Edward walked towards my dad and shook his hand. I almost grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him back.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I just started dating him." He nodded and crossed his arms.

"Where were you?" What do I say? Do I tell him the truth? Do I lie?

"I took Bella to meet my parents Mr. Swan. We finished and Bella told me she wanted me to meet you." He said it with no hesitation. Such sincerity. Like if it was actually the truth.

"Why are you guys wet?"

"We were playing with my dog outside my backyard and it rained so we got wet ." Edward smiled at my dad.

"Huh. Ok. Want to come in?" Oh my gosh! My dad is asking my boyfriend to come in our house?

"Sure." They walked towards the house while I stood there looking at the ground. My dad and Edward said in unison,

"Bella aren't you going to come in?" They turned around to look at each other and laughed.

"Umm yea." I walked slowly towards them and walked inside the house. We sat on the couch and watched t.v. Edward and dad watched a football game. Wow they were getting along really well. Every time the team they were both going for scored a touchdown they would cheer together and high five each other. Every time the other team scored a touch down they would start grumbling.

How could they get along so well? This was getting creepy. Have I fallen into a parallel universe? If I did get me out of here! I stood up from the couch and started walking up the stairs.

"Bella were are you going? Stay here and watch the game with us!" my dad said.

"No thanks dad I'm kinda tired and I want to take a shower now." My dad nodded and kept on watching the game. Edward turned around and mouthed to me 'I love you.' I smiled and mouthed to him 'I love you too.' I walked up the stairs and walked in the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I took off my clothes and walked in the shower. I turned on the knob and wet my hair. I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I scrubbed my body and turned off the shower. I got my towel and wrapped it around myself.

I ran to my room and shut the door and locked it. I got an old t-shirt and some shorts. I combed my hair and let it dry by itself. My phone started vibrating. I opened it and saw who the text was from. Alice.

_Hey cuz wutz up?_

_Hi Alice nm jst chillin u?_

_Just watching tv_

_Oh cool_

_Yeaaa so how are you guys doing?_

_Guys? Oh you mean Edward and I? Good my dad just met him today_

_Gasp! Oh my gosh! Is Edward okay? Is he breathing?_

_Yea he actually is! My dad and Edward are watching a football game! Together! They are getting along so well! It's like if they knew each other for a long time!_

_Wow Uncle Charlie bonding with your boyfriend? I'm in shock!_

_I know me too that's why I'm in my room away from them_

_Lol so I have something to tell you_

_Alice what did you do?_

_Please don't get mad at me please please please please _

_I won't now tell me_

_Ok… I told Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper about you and Edward_

_WHAT! ALICE! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!_

_I'm sorry! I couldn't hold it no longer!_

I typed Alice's number and called her. I waited for the ringing to start. She wouldn't answer. I waited for the answer machine to answer.

_You've reached me! I'm shopping right now! So if you would like to leave me a message I'll call you as soon as possible! Shopping rocks!_

"Alice! I know you're there! Pick up!" I kept on leaving her threatening messages on her phone. She probably had twenty messages. I'll get her tomorrow. I'll get my revenge. I opened my laptop and started watching videos in you tube. Ugh I'm tired.

After an hour watching random videos on you tube I turned off my laptop and stuffed it under my bed.

I started singing quietly the song Decode from Paramore

**How can I decide **

**What's right**

**When you're clouding up my mind**

**I can't win your losing fight**

**All the time**

**Not gonna ever own what's mine**

**When you're always taking sides**

**But you won't take away my pride**

**No not this time**

**Not this time**

**How did we get here**

**When I used to know you so well**

**How did we get here**

**Well I think I know**

**The truth is hiding**

**In your eyes**

**And it's hanging on your tongue**

**Just boiling in my blood**

**But you think that I can't see**

**What kind of man**

**That you are**

**If you're a man at all**

**Well I will figure this one out**

**On my own**

**I'm screaming I love you so (On my own)**

**My thoughts you can't decode**

**How did we get here**

**When I used to know you so well**

**How did we get here**

**Well I think I know**

**Do you see**

**What we've done**

**We're gonna make such fools**

**Of ourselves**

**Do you see**

**What we've done**

**We're gonna make such fools**

**Of ourselves**

**Ooohh**

**How did we get here**

**When I used to know you so well**

**Yeah yeah**

**Well how did we get here**

**Well I used to know you so well**

**I think I know**

**I think I know**

**There is something**

**I see in you**

**It might kill me**

**I want it to be true**

I finished singing the song. I love that song! I laid back down on my bed.

_*Flashback*_

_I was at the funeral of my mommy. She was in a box. They were going to bury her. A man was praying. Everyone was dressed in black. I saw men throwing dirt on my mommy._

"_Daddy? What are they doing to mommy?"_

"_They're going to bury her sweetie."_

"_No I don't want them to. They're throwing dirt at mommy's face."_

"_Mommy's okay. Dirt won't get on her face. The glass is covering her."_

"_Mommy! Don't go!" I ran towards the hole where my mommy was. I felt arms grabbing me and pulling me back. I struggled to leave. I started kicking and punching the man who was holding me back._

"_No! No! Mommy! Let me go! Mommy!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I winced at the words. I ignored the flashback and covered myself under the sheets. I fell asleep.

After a while I heard knocking on my door. I yawned

"Come in." Edward came in smiling.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Thought I could just come here to say goodbye." I was still half asleep.

"Noo please don't go."

"I have to." He laid on the bed with me and put his arm around me. He kissed my forehead.

"Look I'll make you a deal. I'll stay here with you until you go to sleep."

"Yay! Ok." I snuggled beside him and put my arm around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

**What do you guys think? Review plz! No flames!**


	12. Fighting

**EPOV**

I woke up and lifted my head up. I got out my phone and looked at the time. It was one in the morning. I got to go. I lifted my arm away from Bella and gently got up from the bed. I kissed her forehead and opened the window. Well, I guess it's not that high. I crouched on the windowsill and jumped. I landed hard on the floor and I groaned in pain. I looked at my ankle. Ugh I think I sprained it. I limped back to my car.

I got out my keys and opened the door and turned on the car. I slowly reversed my car but then I noticed a light turned on. Ugh great please let it be Bella not Charlie. I turned off my lights and stopped. I saw the window being lifted up. I saw Charlie looking out the window with his eyes open. His eyes were half open half closed. He was looking right at me. He yawned and closed his eyes. I waited for some minutes.

He didn't get out so I decided to resume my trip to my house. I backed up gently and drove off to the driveway. After a few minutes I arrived home. I parked next to my Dad's car and turned off the car. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I walked slowly past the kitchen. I light turned on. I turned around and saw my mom.

"May I ask where you were?"

"I went out to eat with Bella."

"You should've told me."

"Why should you care?"

"You're my son. That's why I should care."

"Really? Then if you care about me leave me and my Bella alone."

"Edward your dad told me about everything. I am so sorry I said that to-

"Bella mom."

"Yes, Bella. Please is you see her tomorrow ask her for my apologies."

"Fine but next time, don't call her a slut or it please."

"Edward, I-I-I'm sorry." She burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom its ok I accept your apology. Please stop crying. I'm really tired." She nodded and smiled.

"Ok*sniff*good night son."

I walked upstairs and opened the door to my room. I laid down on my bed and put my hands under my head extending my arms out. I looked out the window and stared at the moon. I remembered about the sprain I had and got up from my bed. I walked out of the room and got out a bandage and tape. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I wrapped the bandage around my ankle and taped it.

I took my shoes off and turned facing my window and closed my eyes.

**BPOV**

I woke up suddenly searching for Edward. Then I remembered. He told me he would leave when I would fall asleep. I took out my phone from my drawer and looked at the time. It's four in the morning. Three more hours until I wake up to go to school. Ugh but know I'm not sleepy anymore. Great. I stood up from my bed and walked in the bathroom. I took of my clothes and turned on the shower. I got in and wet my hair.

After I was done taking a shower I took out some skinny jeans and a purple shirt with ruffles in front. I took out some black high heeled shoes and put them on. I straightened my hair. After that I got out some dark purple eye shadow and put it on my eyes. I took out my eye curler and mascara. I also got out some not so pink lipstick and put it on my lips.

Three ours passed and I was done. I walked downstairs and took out some cereal and milk. I poured both on a bowl and got out a spoon. I started eating and after I was done I made some pancakes for my dad and wrote him a note saying

"See you later dad."

I got in my car and drove off to school. I parked in the parking lot and got out my ipod. I was really early so I decided to wait for a little. I started listening to random songs not caring what they said. I got out the car and took out my earphones.

"Hey, there sweet lips." I couldn't see Edward but I smiled.

"Where are you?"

"Here." I then noticed it was Mike not Edward. He disguised his voice.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted two days ago. You." He pinned me down and held my jaw with his other hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst to happen. I felt his lips crushed against mine. A tear fell down form my eye across my cheek.

"Hmph. Bella is crying. I think you're crying because you're definitely happy that you got a kiss from **the **Mike Newton."

"You got your kiss. Now leave me alone."

"No I'm not done yet. I still haven't made you mine. Soon you'll be my property and no one will touch you except for me."

I winced at the words. He started leaning in to kiss my neck but then I didn't feel his hands on me anymore. I opened my eyes. I saw Mike being pinned down to the ground by someone. I looked more closely and saw Edward. Edward?

"Edward!"

Edward kept punching Mike on his face. Mike switched positions. Mike was about to punch Edward but Edward held Mike's fist and pushed him down to the ground. Mike lay face down on the ground unable to move. Edward pulled back Mike's wrist and stopped until he screamed.

"Edward! Stop! He's had enough!" Edward growled as he speaked.

"I'll kill him!"

"Edward please!" Edward sighed and got up from the ground. He hugged me and caressed my face in his hands, taking off the tears with his thumbs. He kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's go to school. Hopefully he won't say anything and make up an excuse." He put his arm around my waist.

"Bella what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. When I first came here I was going to art class. He came up to me and pinned me down. He didn't kiss me but he told me he would kiss me and I would be his. Right now I was waiting outside my car and he pinned me down and kissed me. I told him that he got his kiss and to leave but he said not until I make you mine. He was about to kiss me on my neck until you came."

"Don't worry love. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." I nodded. We walked to inside the school hand in hand. Everyone kept looking at us. Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Don't mind them." I smiled and we waited beside the stairs. Alice walked right past us. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Wi-with Jasper."

"I told you not to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it any longer!" she pouted.

"No it's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Really really really?"

"Yes really really really."

"Really really really re-

"Yes Alice! Now go with Jasper!"

"Yay!" She waved at us and started skipping further into the hall. Edward asked,

"You aren't going to let her off like that right?"

"Yea I'm going to plot a revenge." He smiled and we walked to gym. He left to the boys changing room and I went to the girls changing room. I changed into some shorts and t-shirt. We started stretching our muscles. We then went out to the field and started running four laps. I was out of breath in minutes. I started walking instead of running. Edward messed around with me every time he ran past me.

"Catch me!" I would try too but I would fail. After that we walked in the gym and played dodgeball for some minutes then changed back to our clothes. Edward kissed me goodbye and left. I walked to social studies class and sat down on my desk. We went over about the Declaration of independence and other histories. After that I went to my 3rd period class and finally got out. As I walked out of class Edward was waiting for me at the door. He out his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria. There we met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet.

Everyone waited in line to get our food. We sat on individual seats and ate. As I ate I started planning my revenge on Alice. What will I do? She must be expecting me to do this today but what about tomorrow? Yea I'll do it tomorrow. We finished eating and went on to our classes. Later on school finished and we walked to Wendy's. We ordered some ice cream and talked.

"Hey Emmet!" Edward said.

"What?"

"I dare you to chug three sodas."

"Fine. But what happens if I don't chug them?"

"No eating at all. Just drinking water for two days. You can survive that."

"Noo! I need to eat!"

"Three days If you keep complaining!"

"Ugh fine! What happens if I do chug them?"

"I'll have to drink water for two days."

"You're going down!" Edward laughed and sat back and watched. Emmet started chugging down the first soda. **(all of the sodas are large)** He chugged down the first soda in seconds. Every one started yelling,

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The second soda he had some trouble chugging it down. The third soda he couldn't hold it any longer. He got up from his seat and ran to the restroom. Gross.

"Have fun drinking water for two days!" Edward yelled.

"So Bella we heard you and Edward are going out!" Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we are I was supposed to tell you guys today but **someone **didn't listen to me!" Alice cringed down into her seat, hiding below the table. After that everyone said goodbye to each other. Edward and I drove to his house. As I told Edward,

"I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom."

"Bella it's ok I promise. I explained everything to her." Edward put his arm around my waist. I guess now is the time for the typical meeting your boyfriend's parents.

**So wut do u guys think? Review plz! Edward kicked butt! Of course! **


	13. Revenge

I squirmed out of Edward's hold and walked back to the car.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Home."

"You don't have the keys to my car."

"I'll walk." Edward walked to where I was and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I promise nothing is going to happen. I told you I already explained everything to my mom." I looked in his eyes pleading not to go.

"Bella please?"

"Fine." We walked back to the porch. Edward started looking for his keys. What should I say? How will I introduce myself to them? All these questions rushed in my head as Edward opened the door. Edward held the door open for me and I walked in. Esme was standing next to Carlisle, both of them smiling. Carlisle's hair color resembled Edward's. His smile lay perfectly on his face. I can see where Edward got his unique smile from. I looked at Esme, looking for details that may resemble Edward. Her eyes. Green eyes that represented the forest. Exactly like Edward's eyes. They were so flawless. How can someone be so perfect and look so perfect?

"Bella, I want you to meet my dad, Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle extended his hand and smiled as I shook his hand.

"Nice too meet you Bella."

"Nice too meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." I smiled and nodded.

"Bella, I want you to **properly** meet my mom, Esme Cullen." Esme smiled and extended her arms. She pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I am so sorry. I hope you can understand why I said that to you." She pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"It's ok Esme. I thought about it later on and I understand." She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I'm just so happy that my Edward is dating again. He used to be so depre-

I turned around and saw Edward giving Esme a stern look. I pushed my eyebrows together and gave Edward a confused look. He mouthed to me 'I'll explain later.' I nodded and walked over to Edward who was standing behind me. He put his arm around my waist.

"Bella we just made dinner. We made home ceaser salad, pasta with alfredo sauce, and some tiramisu cheesecake." Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Mom, I told you we already ate. You over did yourselves." Esme looked down to her feet and intertwined her hands.

"No I-I'm kind of hungry." I lied through my teeth, looking at Edward. Esme looked up and smiled.

"Come on Bella I'll show you the dining room." Esme walked me to the table and Edward pulled the seat for me. I sat down and waited to be served. I was about to stand up to help Esme, but she gestured to stay seating down. I tried to eat as much as possible, but I couldn't. I apologized and they assured me it was ok. After dinner Edward and I went up to his room and watched t.v. My phone started vibrating. I took it out, and looked at the text.

"_Bella I'm having a sleepover today! Come over to my house!"_

I looked at Edward and asked,

"Can you take me?" he nodded and stood up. We said goodbye to his parents an walked to his car.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure."

"What did your mom mean by, she's so happy that you are dating again and that you used to be-

"Depressed? Bella, four years ago, I used to have a girlfriend named Tanya. I was with her for three years and I loved her a lot. So, I bought her a ring cause I was going to ask her to marry me and when I walked into her house, I saw her with someone else. I got so depressed that I didn't even want to go anywhere. After a while, I started being myself again, but I wouldn't date anyone. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie would set me up on blind dates, but I turned them down every time." He stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Bella, you changed me. There was something about you, I can't describe it. I love you Bella. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He turned around and looked at me and reached his hands to my face. He moved forward and leaned in. He kissed me gently, tasting his savoring lips on mine. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you Edward." He smiled and pulled back into his seat. He started driving again through the highway. Five minutes later we arrived at Alice's house.

"Bye Bella." He pecked me on my lips and drove off. I walked to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Bella! Come! You came in at the right time! Were doing makeovers!" I groaned. Great. Hmm maybe I should let her. I am going to play a prank on her. I shrugged and walked in the house. Rose was sitting down on Alice's bed, waiting for me to sit down.

"Bella! Are you ready?"

"Yes." I groaned. Alice started taking out make up supplies and hair supplies.

"Ok were going to start with your hair. This hairstyle will perfectly frame your fa-

"Ok Alice! I get it! Just get it over with!" She started curling my hair and bangs. She picked up my hair into a high ponytail and left some of my hair parted on the sides of my face. Then she started curling my eyelashes and putting mascara on them. Delicately, she put pink blush on my cheeks and some light pink lip gloss on my lips. From her smile I could tell she was done.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks so much Alice!" Alice was stunned by the compliments that I gave her. She gave me a confused look. I might as well pretend I like it before I prank her. I wonder if she'll forgive me. I hope so. We jumped on Alice's bed and had a pillow fight. Rose was the one who hit the most and I was the one who got hit the most. We started watching the Excorcist. **(Ugh I hate scary movies. if I watch them at night I can't go to sleep. : ( )**

Alice was had her knees up on the bed, hugging them and rocking back and forth.

"She's not real. She's not real. She's not real."

I had a pillow covering my upper body, showing the top of my head and eyes.

"Don't open the door. There's something there!" **( I haven't seen that movie nor will I ever see it so I don't know what happens.)**

Rose was biting her nails and covering her eyes.

"I don't want to see!"

When the movie was over everyone was glad. None of us wanted to get near the television set to take out the cd. We turned the tv off and started playing Truth or Dare.

"Ok Bella your turn. Truth or Dare?" asked Alice.

"Hmm Dare?"

"Ok I dare you to umm eat raw garlic."

"Eww hell no!"

"Come on Bella! Just a little tiny bite!"

"No!"

"You know the rules!"

"Ugh fine! Just because-never mind!"

She shrugged and we ran to the kitchen.

"You got a trash can?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I may barf."

"Come on Bella just do it!" I took out the garlic and tool a bite out of it. Oh this is gross. I gulped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"False alarm." I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I need to take this taste out. I kept putting toothpaste on the toothbrush until I got out the smell and taste. Alice and Rose stood outside laughing. Oh Alice is going to pay for this. We changed into our pajamas. Alice put on designer pajamas. Perfect for the prank. I pretended to go to sleep until Alice was in a deep sleep. I woke Rose up. I explained the whole plan to her. She agreed and we opened the backyard door. We carried Alice into the backyard and laid her down on the grass. We got an inflatable bed that people use to rest on it while in the pool. We lay it on the grass and picked up Alice. We rested her on the bed and got ready. I whispered to Rose,

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" We lifted Alice along with the bed on the pool and pushed her to the center of it and prayed for her not to wake up. She lay there asleep snoring softly. We giggled. I looked at Rose and nodded. We shouted together,

"AHHHHH! ALICE YOU'RE CLOTHES ARE ON FIRE!" Alice woke up abruptly and as she would assume gotten out of "bed". She fell into the water and started thrashing around. She swam to the side of the pool.

"That is for telling the whole school and making me eat garlic!"

She pulled herself out of the pool.

"I'm going to kill you! Look at these designer pajamas! I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too Alice!"

"You will regret this Isabella Marie Cullen!" We were already asleep. Alice took a shower and changed. She spent a whole tree hours trying to put the diamonds that said Gucci in the back of her shorts on. She finally repaired it and started drying them with hair dryer. That took an extra hour. She fell asleep until five o' clock in the morning. Might as well leave before Alice does something to me. I woke up at six in the morning and walked to my house. Alice's house wasn't that far from mine. I arrived at my house and opened the door. I walked up to my room and started preparing for school. Alice is going to kill me! I'm too young to die!

**So wut do u guys think? Review plz! Tell ur friends bout this story! No flames! Ill update tomorrow!**


	14. Hero

I drove to school and parked in the parking lot. As I was walking I saw a Volvo park next to me. Edward got out from the car and pecked me on my cheek. He put his arm around my waist and walked inside of the school.

"So are you ready for your date today love?"

"Well kind of. All I need to know is at what time and where the place will it take place and that's it."

" Don't worry love. I'll pick you up at 8:00 and I'll take you where it'll take place."

"Where is it going to be?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see." He smiled at me. I turned around and saw a yellow Porsche parked at the side of the school.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Want to talk to her?"

"Yeah I do. I hope she forgives me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I played a prank on her. We put her on one of those inflatable beds that people use to rest on the pool and laid her down on the pool. We yelled and she woke up and fell in the pool along with her designer pajamas. She's pissed of at me right now so I want to apologize."

"Ok love. I'll see you later." He pecked my cheek and left, talking with Emmet. I slowly walked up to Alice. I whimpered. I hope she forgives me.

"Alice?" Alice raised her head up and looked at me with fierce eyes. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Alice I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything. She was giving me the silent treatment.

"Alice please don't stay mad at me." She turned around and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Why shouldn't I?

"Because you're my cousin. You can't stay mad at me forever. Look I'll make you a deal. I'm going on a date with Edward today, so I'll let you dr-dr-

"Yes? Come on Bella you can do it."

I sighed. "Dress me up. There. So will you please forgive me?"

"Ok I forgive you!"

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"At what time are you guys leaving?"

"Edward's picking me up at 8:00 so maybe you can come over around 6:30?"

"Yea sure. Anything for my cousin. Come on let's go to Science were going to be late."

We hurried off to Science class and waited for Mrs. Sanchez. We didn't learn much we just talked. I didn't want the class to end. Mike would be there. I walked in the hall and hid beside the door. Oh God. Do I skip class? I peeked out the window that lay in front of the door. He's there. I groaned. Come on Bella make up your mind, damn it! I turned the knob around and pushed the door open. I quickly sat on my desk and looked at the board. I dared myself to take a peek and take a glance at Mike. He had a black eye and his wrist had a bandage around it. Apparently he hadn't told anyone which means Edward wasn't in trouble. Mike didn't say a word or anything. I sighed in relief. My classes passed by quickly and I was anxious to get home.

I drove off to my house and got out of the car quickly. I opened the door and I grabbed the phone. I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Oh hi Bells. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a date with Edward at eight and I'll probably be back at ten. Is it ok?"

"Yea sure but um Bella it's time we have a certain conversation. Boys sometimes al-

"Dad I'm not having this conversation."

"Ok good. Bye Bella have…fun." I hung up. I dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella! You want me to come over now?"

"You read my mind."

"Ok I'll see you over there." I placed the phone on the kitchen table and sat down on the sofa. I watched tv for a while and opened the door when the doorbell rang. Alice came in and we ran up the stairs. Alice started straightening my hair and doing my makeup. She grabbed a bag and got out a black dress that was above the knee. It had straps and on the chest area it was layered diagonally on each side. On the straps a golden chains linked a part of them together. Alice took out some high heeled black shoes. I put them on and walked I the bathroom. I smiled.

"Alice thank you so much!

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I can't believe your growing up!"

The doorbell rang.

"Go and get your man! Hurry!"

I giggled and ran downstairs. I opened the door. I smiled at the sight of him.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

He smiled and put his arms around my waist. He leaned down and put his lips on mine. We kissed tenderly as I put his arms around his neck. He pulled back and took my hand. We got in his car and drove to the place. He stopped and parked close to the place.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

He got out and opened the passenger door. He put his hands over my eyes and directed me to the place. I felt a cool breeze cover us.

"Edward where are we? I'm desperate to know."

He took of his hands that covered my eyes. My mouth dropped open. This is so beautiful. An enormous crystal chandelier hung above us. Roses decorated the walls. This is the kind of room that you only thought was a dream. This is perfect.

"Oh my god! Edward this is so beautiful!"

"It's all for you. The only people that are going to be here is me and you plus a waiter and chef."

He took my hand and took me to the table. He pulled the chair back for me and I sat down. He walked around the table and sat down on the chair. We ate and talked, we were having a great time.

**Would you dance**

Edward stood up and extended his hand to me.

**If I asked you to dance**

"Would you like to dance?" I hesitated.

"I don't know how."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead love." I took his hand and walked to the center of the room.

**Would you run**

"You can't run away from me. I have this place locked down." He winked at me and chuckled. I laughed.

**And never looked back**

He intertwined his hand with mine and lay his other hand gently on my waist. I stumbled and he caught me. I looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok love your learning. Now just follow me. One two tree four, two two three four." I started learning step by step.

"See? You got it." I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek.

**Would you cry**

He stopped and put his hands on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered my mom. My mom didn't know how to dance so it's like if I was her right now and you were my dad. I miss her so much."

**If you saw me crying**

"Bella, please don't cry." I laid my head on his chest and he laid his arms around me.

**And would you save my soul tonight**

I cried gently still thinking of my dead mother. Edward soothed me as I sobbed.

**Would you tremble**

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked at me. He kissed me gently.

**If I touched your lips**

I shivered at his touch. He makes me feel so in peace.

**Would you laugh**

"Is my Bella better now?" I giggled.

**Oh please tell me this**

"Edward, you know sometimes I just feel that I don't deserve to live. I should have been with my dad when he needed it. Sometimes I wish I could die."

**Now would you die**

"Bella, don't say such stupid things. If you were dead right now, I wouldn't be here."

**For the one you loved**

"Edward you can't be serious. You would die for **me. **A girl, with a messed up life."

**Hold me in your arms, tonight**

"Your life is just complicated. You can get through this. And yes I would die for you Bella if you wouldn't be here with me tonight. I love you Bella."

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**Would you swear**

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

**That you'll always be mine**

"Promise me you'll always be mine." I searched for the answer in my mind.

"I promise."

**Or would you lie**

"Is it the truth?" I struggled to answer. **Is it true? **

**Would you run and hide**

What do I say? I got two choices. Say yes which I am truly not so sure of or run and forget about the whole thing. Forget about this whole relationship. No. it is the truth.

"I'm not lying. It is true. I'll always be with you."

**Have I lost my mind**

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm pushing this too far. Am I going crazy? I can't ask you to be with me forever."

**I don't care you're here tonight**

"You're not crazy. I am telling you the truth Edward. I will and be with you forever."

"I don't care if you lie which I know you aren't. At least you are here with me."

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**Oh I just want to hold you**

**I just want to hold you, oh yea**

**Am I in to deep**

**Have I lost my mind**

**Well, I don't care you're here tonight**

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain oh yea**

We walked to the table and sat on our chairs.

**I will stand by you forever**

"I have something to give you. Close your eyes and extend the palm of your hand."

**You can take my breath away**

"Bella, when I'm with you I can't breath. All of my problems go away."

**And I can be your hero**

"Bella let me be the one to care for you. To cure your pain."

**I can kiss away the pain**

"Open your eyes love."

**And I will stand by you forever**

A ring lay on my hand. The diamond was shaped into a heart.

"This ring will represent that even if I maybe won't be with you, I'll stand by you forever." I closed my hand around it and smiled. I took of my necklace and put the ring through the chain.

"That way I could know that both of you are here with me forever."

He caressed my face in his hands and leaned in. He kissed me gently with such love. Such desire.

"I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan."

**You can take my breath away**

**I can be your hero**

**Srry guys I took long! I had to think this through! So what do you think! This is inspired by a little dream I had! Except it wasn't entirely like this. Some things were changed! Review plz! I'll try to update sooner nowadays! This song is Enrique Iglesias! He inspired me! Thnx EG!**


	15. Hurt

We walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. I couldn't believe it. This must be a dream. I am standing here with the most handsome man in the world. The place I have been in is a dream. Why should this happen to me? A girl with problems. When I'm with Edward I feel safe. When he says I love you he says it with such sincerity. He kisses me with such passion. I smiled at the past memories I have spent with him. Memories that I will never forget. We walked to his car. He walked around and opened the passenger door.

**EPOV**

I climbed in the car and started the engine. I held Bella's hand with mine and with the other I handled the steering wheel. We talked on the way to my house. I arrived and opened the door for Bella.

"Why is my dad here?"

I looked around and saw a police cruiser parked in front of my house.

"To be honest I have no idea."

We walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. Esme opened the door and smiled at the sight of us.

"Hey guys how was your date?"

"Mom." I said.

"What's wrong with that? I want to know how my son's date was! I'm a mom were supposed to do that! There's nothing wrong with that! If there is sue me!"

Bella laughed along with Esme. I smirked and walked to the living room. My dad appeared sitting on the sofa, watching a football game with Charlie. Charlie turned his head to our direction and smiled.

"Hey Bells."

He stood up and hugged Bella along with a peck on the cheek. He walked up to me and said,

"How are you doing Edward?"

"Great how are you doing?"

We shook hands as we went on with our conversation.

"Ugh not so well our team is losing." He shook his head sideways as he speaked.

"Yeah I can tell by my dad's look on his face." My dad stood up and smiled. He hugged Bella and hugged me along with a few pats on the back. We watched the game for a while, still hoping for our team to win. Esme and Bella weren't paying attention to the game they started having their own conversation, smiling as they talked. I only caught a few words here and there as they speaked.

"Edward had the cutest little dimples! He was so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ugh I thought. Sometimes she can be so embarrassing. Bella kept giving me quick looks while smiling. She held her cheeks and squeezed them and made baby noises. I mouthed playfully, _I hate you._ _I love you too._ She mouthed. I smiled at her. I could never get mad at her. She is the love of my life. There I said it.

She is the one. I smiled at the thought. Maybe not right now. Later would be the right time. The game was halfway through. I stood up and walked up the stairs. Halfway through I motioned Bella to come up. I walked inside my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I turned on the tv and stared surfing the channels. The door creaked wide open and closed silently. Bella came in smiling, and laid down next to me. I put my arm around her. She cuddled next to me.

"So where are those dimples now Edward?"

"They left a long time ago Bella."

"Aww really? I wanted to see those cute dimples. A gochie goochie goo!" She kept on teasing me until I could no longer take it. I turned around to my side and started tickling her.

"No stop! I'm very ticklish! Stop!" She got up from the bed and stood there with a smile on her face. I got up and chased after her. After several minutes tickling her she gave up.

"Ok fine I give up!" I smiled at her and picked her up. I laid her down on my bed and I laid down beside her. I caressed her face in my hand. I kissed her gently while slowly hovering over her. I started kissing her passionately with more intensity.

"Edward stop."

I snapped out of it and sat up next to her.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know what was happening over me."

"It's ok Edward."

She smiled and pecked me on my cheek. We watched tv for a while still undecided of what to watch. Several minutes passed and we started hearing someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

My mom came in smiling.

"I need some groceries Edward. Do you mind getting these foods that are here in this paper? She handed the paper to me and I nodded. She walked out of the room and left. I stood up and grabbed my keys.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah sure."

We walked out of the room together and down the stairs to the door. I opened the passenger door for Bella.

"Always the gentleman."

I smiled and got in the car. I turned it on and drove off to the store. I parked in front of the store. Almost nobody was there. Of course there isn't. It's almost 11:00 in the night. I turned the car off and opened the door for Bella. I put my arm around her waist and walked in the store. We started searching for the food items that were written on the paper. Bella would go in a certain lane while I would go on another lane.

We put the food some bags and started paying for the food. While we were paying for our food three men walked in, all dressed in black with black ski covering their faces. I immediately walked in front of Bella covering her. When the men turned away Bella and I ran for the door. A man grabbed Bella from the waist and dragged her to the end of the store.

"NO BELLA!"

I ran after her but the other two men held my arms preventing me to go. Bella and I faced each other some feet away. From the distance I could see a tear slide down Bella's cheek. What was that son of a ***** whispering to her? I struggled to move. The man's hand touched Bella's face down to her hips. I growled lowly. I managed to get out of the hold of the men and started running after her.

**BPOV**

I saw three men walk in the store. Edward covered me. He held my hand and started running towards the door. A man grabbed me by the waist and dragged me off. I started struggling.

"Ahhhhh! Let me go! Edward!"

I stood there staring at Edward from only feet away. I whimpered. The man smelled my neck.

"Hmmm you smell good." I recognized that voice. It seemed familiar.

"M-Mike?"

"Ah you guessed right. That gets a prize from me to you." He touched my face which went down to my hips. I winced at his touch and he laughed. All of a sudden I saw Edward run towards me. I struggled to run to but I failed. The men ran towards him and took a hold of him once again. Mike took out a knife and held it to my throat.

"You don't want to do that Edward. Look I'll make you a deal." He dragged me closer to Edward.

"I'll let you guys have your last moments together. It's the least I can do before killing you lovebirds. You know sometimes I have a little soft spot. Sometimes it goes away and sometimes it doesn't. But guess what? It's only staying for 15 seconds! Your time starts **now."**

"Bella I shouldn't have taken you here. I am so sorry. If I wouldn't have met you this wouldn't have happened. It would be better me not meeting you than having you here, trapped. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Edward d-don't say that. I would rather die than not be with you I-

"That is so touching Bella. What a way with words that you have! Hurry up I don't have time! Ten seconds more! No might as well make it five."

I looked at Edward, not believing this was happening. Tears started spilling out rapidly now.

"Bella, I will always love you. Remember that."

"I

"Oops times up Bella!"

He dragged me off, farther form Edward. Edward growled lowly and escaped from the other men's hold. He started running towards me. One of the men took out a gun and shot Edward in the arm. He fell to his knees.

"NOO! EDWARD!"

"Your losing my patience Cullen! You've done that two times! One more time and I'll kill you myself!"

"No don't please. Kill me not him. Whatever you do please! I beg of you!"

Mike looked at me smiling.

"Oh so you would rather let him live than die? You would rather die? You would die for **him**?

"Yes I would. My life doesn't mean anything. I don't have nothing to fulfill. Nothing to achieve."

"Hmm I see. But like I said, my soft spot is gone so the choice is in Cullen's hands now." He put the knife to my neck.

"So what do you choose Cullen? Your life or her life? Which one do you think should stay?"

"Hers." Edward said lowly.

"Well let's see. Actually none of your lives will stay. You see if Edward moves to try again and save you he will be dead and so will you. Tough isn't it?"

Mike turned away and put the knife down. Edward stood up and ran towards me once again. He managed to get a hold of my face. I heard a shot and I winced.

"I love you Bella."

I saw him fall to the floor.

"NO NO NO!"

"Ugh I told him what would happen. I'm sorry Bella. It was nice meeting you."

Mike turned to me and kissed me fiercely.

"Nothing would've happened if you would've let me have you. And you were so beautiful."

He touched my face with is hand and grabbed my waist. He put the knife on my neck. He sighed and sliced my throat. I fell down to the floor and blacked out.

**Sorry guys! Dnt wrry this is the way the story goes! Its not done yet I still have a long way to go! Be patient with me! Thts y its called Love is Forever! Not done yet okay I promise! Review plz!**


	16. Bullets

I woke up suddenly, my hand going for my throat. I felt a burning sensation on the right side of my neck. Red stitches lay on my neck. I winced at my touch. Unexpectedly I started remembering memories that had just happened.

_*Flashback*_

"_Get me a dose of anesthesia to numb that area! Were going to need to stitch that."_

_I heard someone say. He sounded familiar. I tried to open my eyes as much as I could but I failed. I tried as hard as I could but it was merely impossible. Then the name I dreaded to say out of my lips came to my mind like a ton of bricks. Edward. Where is he? I need to know now. I managed to get some words out of my mouth._

"_Edward? Where is he?" I moaned. I felt a hand hold mine._

"_Bella try not to talk ok I need you to be still." Carlisle? What is he doing here? I felt a needle go in my skin, moving every now and then. All I kept thinking about was Edward. Where was he? How was he? I remembered the events that had occurred. I winced as I remembered hearing a gun firing off two times. What I needed to know is were did the second bullet shoot Edward? _

_*Flashback ends*_

I have to find him. As I turned around to get out of the hospital bed I saw someone sitting on a chair, with there head bent down. I noticed black spiky hair pointed out. Alice. For a minute there I thought it was Edward, the man that I wished was sitting there or at least next to Alice, waiting for me to wake up.

"Bella? Oh my gosh Bella!" She hugged me tightly, sobbing as I soothed her.

"Bella I'm so glad your okay!" She said smiling.

"How many hours was I asleep?"

"Hours? I think six probably."

"Where are the others? Do they know?"

"Yes they do. We've been taking turns seeing you for a while then the other resting and etc. Your dad was here a minute ago. He left to go look for the people that did this to you. How could they? Bella did you get to see their faces?"

I winced as I remembered every single word that had came out of the man I hated the most. How could he do this to us? What did we do to him that made him want to do this? Then I remembered. He wanted me and was seeking revenge for what Edward had done to him. But this could've gone another way not like this.

"Yes I do. It's Mike. Mike Newton, from school."

Alice's hands immediately went for her mouth, covering it as she gasped in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Mike did this to you?"

"Yes," I said looking down at my hands.

"How many men were there? You have to tell me every single little detail you know. I need to tell this to Charlie."

I nodded still remembering the events clearly.

"We went to the grocery store to buy some groceries for Esme. We were almost done we were just paying for the groceries and three men came in all dressed in black with black ski masks covering their faces. Edward covered me with his back and when they turned around we started running, but Mike grabbed me by the waist and dragged me off to the end of the store, with me only feet away from Edward, facing him.

Edward started running towards me but two other men held him by his arms. Mike suddenly slid his hand form my face to my waist. Edward again started running again. Mike took out a knife and held it to my throat.

He said to Edward that he wasn't going to do that again or else he'd do this. Edward and I-I said our l-last goodbyes." I broke down crying between words.

"He ran towards me again and one of the men shot him in the arm. Mike said he was losing his patience with him and if he did that again Mike would kill Edward himself. After that Edward again tried and got hold my face and told me he loved me and I heard a shot again and he fell down. And that's when Mike did this to me." I sobbed as Alice hugged me.

She took out her phone and started dialing Charlie's number. She explained details that were most important to Charlie. While she was doing that I remembered Edward. Where was he? I crept out of the room and walked to the front office. A nurse was searching for some catalogs when she saw me.

"Ma'm you should go to your room."

"But-

"Ma'm you are not allowed here. You are a patient. If you need help with something please call the number that is next to the phone in your room."

I started getting desperate every minute.

"The information I need is not in my room, its here. I cannot get it from anyone else at this moment. I need this information here and right now."

"Ma'm if you don't go back to your room I will call security." I nodded and as I was walking back to my room I caught a glimpse of a chart. I grabbed it without the woman looking and hid under a table that connected with the front office. I started reading names that were listed alphabetically by the floor in which they were. I noticed my name written next to the floor I was in. I was in level two. I kept on looking through level 3 and 4 but no name that had been written delicately, Edward Cullen. I was desperate enough as it is.

I needed to know where he was now. I needed to see him. I can't live without him. They didn't understand how much he means to me, how much I love him. He is the one I need in my life. He has helped me a lot throughout these days. I can't imagine my life without him. I would rather die than not be with him. I found my way from the papers to level five. I searched for his name and smiled.

"He's in level five." I whispered. I put back the chart and snuck through the hallway. I stopped as I saw Alice turn around and look at me.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I need to find Edward."

"Are they even letting you go?"

"No."

"Bella, stay here or else you'll get into massive trouble."

"Why should I stay? Nothing you will do or say will make me stay Alice. Do you know were he is?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." I walked fast to the elevator.

"Wait I'm going with you!" Alice got her bag and ran to the elevator. I pressed the button that signaled up and waited for the elevator to open. I felt Alice pull me to the side.

"What?" I whispered.

"Someone may come out of the elevator." A doctor came out walking the opposite way from us. Alice looked at me and told me,

"I told you so." I rolled my eyes and said,

"It's not the time to be bickering now come on!" I grabbed her hand and got in the elevator. I pushed the button that numbered five and waited for the elevator to stop. The doors opened and Alice and I ran swiftly through out the halls.

"Where is his room?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You know in what floor he was in. How could you not know on what room he is?"

"I forgot to look for it ok!" I whispered loudly already annoyed by her questions. I specifically told her no bickering.

"Hey stop there! You're not supposed to be here!" A man with a police uniform yelled as he pointed at me. We ran throughout the hall, hoping for him not to catch us. As I ran past a billboard and noticed it said intensive care unit. My heart sank. Edward is in intensive care? I stopped still in shock. I felt someone pulling me.

"Bella! Come on!" I reacted and ran with her. We ran past a woman who I thought was familiar. I stopped dead in my tracks and noticed Esme.

"Esme?"

She lifted her head up and gasped.

"Oh my god! Bella!" She hugged me tightly as she sobbed.

"Bella I'm so glad you're okay!" I nodded and asked her the question I was desperate to ask.

"Wh-Where's Edward? Is he okay?"

She looked down and looked at me.

"Bella, a bullet is lodged in his brain."

**So wut do u guys think? Pls dnt hate me! U'll see wut happens in other chapters! Review plz!**


	17. Memories

"What?" I asked in disbelief. This cannot happen to him. Why him? It should've been me instead of him. He has a life to live. I don't. Esme cried as Alice hugged her soothing her. I sat on a chair and tears started falling rapidly. After some minutes Esme and I finally controlled each other.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the OR right now. The operation had just started. They said that it might take all night or maybe less than that. They're not so sure."

I nodded and sat down on a chair next to Esme. Alice left to go get me some clothes. I was dressed in the hospital gown which Alice hated seeing me in. A small shelf lay across the room with some books lined up neatly. I got up from the chair and walked to the shelf. I picked one of the books and sat back on my chair. I read the title with curiosity. _A Fine Line. _The title was printed neatly on the cover of the book in cursive. I turned the book to look at the back and read the summary.

_Chris immediately takes an intense dislike to his new Biology partner, Amy and it all just escalates from there. Will they tread carefully the fine line between love and hate, or eventually fall off in one edge?_

I started reading the story as I waited for Alice to return. This story so far is very interesting. After a while of reading the story Alice finally arrived.

"What took you so long?"

"I went to go get your clothes and on the way I picked up Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper."

"Oh where are they?"

"They're on their way up they left to go get some food. The hospital food tastes horrendous here."

I nodded not wanting to let anyone or anything cheer me up. Alice gave me the clothes as I headed for the bathroom. I opened the door and locked it. I took off the robe and got in the shower. After I was done I changed to the clothes that Alice had given me and combed my hair. I let it lay wet letting it dry by itself. I opened the door and saw Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper, sitting down on chairs eating.

"Hey Bella." said Emmet. He hugged me tightly. When I looked in his eyes I could tell he was worried and wanted revenge for what had happened. Rosalie hugged me tightly, not wanting to show any signs of sadness, until she couldn't hold it any longer. She cried silently as Emmet hugged her, comforting her.

"It's ok Rose. He'll be fine."

I sat down on a chair and looked at the others. Jasper had his elbows resting on his knees, his hands covering his face. Alice put her arm around his back whispering to Jasper that only those words themselves could hear. I decided to sit next to Esme since no one at this moment was there to be with us. Our partners. Our soulmates. I started remembering past memories of Edward and me. Memories that I will never forget to the day I die. The spark I felt when we kissed for the first time. Our first date. The most perfect restaurant I have ever been to. Everything was beautifully decorated. Then came the memory that I hate and will forever hate for the rest of my life.

Edward being shot. I winced as I remembered clearly the shot that echoed throughout the store. Water started forming in my eyes. I wiped them off with my hands, not wanting to cry. I decided to stop thinking about memories of Edward for right now and start remembering memories of Alice, Rose, and I. Rose always kept to herself if there were feelings that she didn't approve of. For example feelings for boys. I laughed silently as I remembered one specific memory.

_*Flashback*_

"_Rose come on I know your hiding something!" Rose looked at us with an angered look on her face. She crossed her arms and turned around. Rose had a crush on an Eighth grader in one of her classes. Alice and I didn't really like anyone for the moment but Rose did. If anyone liked the guy she liked they would either get warned or threatened. That's how serious Rose was._

"_Come on Rose we know you like him!" Alice said._

"_No I don't so stop insisting I do!" We shook our heads and laughed at Rose that she was in complete denial._

_*Flashback Ends*_

The only guy that Rose did show her feelings for and started asking for advice was for Emmet. She was completely head over heels for him. He was the perfect man for her. Alice and Jasper were meant for each other. He waited for her on hand and foot. He is a complete gentleman. I smiled at how two people I love the most have such perfect lives.

**CHPOV**

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Over there Chief Swan."

I walked to where they were sitting, hand cuffed, each one being held by an officer.

"Chief Swan this is Mike Newton, Eric Dean, and Tyler McBryan."

I nodded and asked each individual their side of the story. Eric's and Tyler's side of the story were the same. They told me Mike forced them to do it and if they didn't he would kill them instead. I understood. At least they didn't harm my daughter. They didn't harm Edward and Carlisle's family with grieve. This little punk Mike, was the one who did all this. Who caused all this. Eric and Tyler looked angered for what Mike had forced them to do. They told me they would do anything to only put them in jail for at least some years. At least they accepted their punishment.

"Hello, Chief Swan." I ignored him and said,

"Why did you do this? Why did you hurt Edward and my daughter?"

He laughed and said,

"It's simple. I wanted Bella as mine and for that I got humiliated. You see **I **don't get humiliated. Everything I want I get and this time I didn't get what I wanted. To end the temptation of still trying to have her mine, I decided to end it by doing this."

I grabbed his neck and held him against the wall.

"Listen to me! If Edward Cullen dies I swear you will stay here in prison for life! If I were you I would rather die than be in prison. Trust me you won't survive." I let him go and he started coughing. He gasped for air. He deserves this.

**BPOV**

We waited, desperate to know some news about Edward.

"Esme, is Carlisle a doctor here?" She chuckled and smiled.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't quite remember but on the day that event happened, I thought I heard his voice."

"He was there when the event happened. The cashier called 911 and when he heard what the details were spoken from the cashier, he drove right away to the store. Bella this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have told Edward and you to go to the store. I should have gone. It shouldn't have happened." She burst into tears. I hugged her reassuring her that he's going to be okay. He always is.

I sighed and wondered why the people I love get hurt in a certain way. My mom died. Edward is in the hospital because of me, hurt. Edward's family, the people I love, hurt. Why is my life so complicated? Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?

We heard a knock on the door. Everyone lifted their head up. Esme stood up and opened the door. Carlisle came out. Esme hugged him and started asking him questions. I suddenly saw Esme fall down to the ground crying. Carlisle carefully picked her up.

"Guys the operation went great. Edward's okay. The only thing is that Edward may not remember people that he may not have known for a long time." Carlisle looked at me when he said those words. I fell down to my knees and tears started spilling out. I knew what he meant. My heart sank down. My life fell apart. Edward won't remember me.

**So wut did u guys think? Ther may b a sequel to this story I'm not so sure. Read thetinydancer's story its awsme! I had to create diff names for ur summary I didn't want to put the sme nme! I was gna put tht bella was gna read theauthors name but I dnt know ur real nme so thts y I didn't mention anything bout u! But now ppl now who u r cause I wrote this as u can see! Thnx! Review ppls pls!**


	18. Remember Me

I felt being lifted up carefully and being embraced by someone as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella, it's ok. Let it out." I had my arms scrunched up against Emmet's chest. Kill me now. Kill me.

"Kill me." I whispered. Emmet's arms no longer embraced me. He put his arms on my shoulders.

"What?"

"Kill me now!" I screamed. I shoved Emmet's arms away from me.

"Bella calm down!" he reached his arms out to me. I backed away pointing at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella what are you talking about? Kill you? You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?" I said lowering my voice. "You are telling me to calm down? Why should I calm down? My life has been a wreck since the day my mother died! My life hasn't been in peace ever since! Everyone I love dies! My mom is dead! Edward is basically dead to me. He won't remember me. Now all I need is for you guys to be dead! Since all this is happening you might as well kill me! My life is a living hell!" Emmet's eyes looked soft and comforting.

"Bella please. Stop torturing yourself. Nothing will happen to us. Stop thinking like that. You have to realize that you have to start living your life differently."

I put my head down. I started shaking my head.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." I ran to past them, hearing them call my name. I wiped off the tears with my hand as I ran out the hospital. I took out my phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Dad c-can you come pick me up please?"

"Sure Bella what's wrong?"

"N-nothing dad just come and pick me up." I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. I sighed and sat on the grass waiting for my dad.

**EMPOV**

"Bella! Come back!" I ran to the door.

"Bella!" I felt someone pull my arm.

"Son just let her calm down. She's been through a lot lately." I nodded and sat down next to Rose.

"Rose, if you don't mind me asking, how did Bella's mom die?" I looked at Rose, hoping I didn't offend her in anyway.

"Renee died at Bella's house when she was young. She had leukemia. The doctors told her it wasn't long before she died so they told her she might as well spend the last few months with her family, in their home. Bella was only six years old when Renee died. I remember Bella having to cancel playdates with Alice and I. I would sometimes get angry or sad because I thought she just didn't want to play with us. Of course I was young and I didn't understand. When Renee died Bella was devastated. Wouldn't talk, eat, play, all the things that any ordinary child would do at her age. She started misbehaving in school, showing attitude to the teachers.

After a while she kind of grew out of it. We helped her move on, but when Alice and I had to move here to Forks all that support just left. We did stay in contact every now and then. Bella stayed in Phoenix until Charlie got a new job and left to Forks. Bella stayed with the family for a while then came here." I nodded as I listened to her conversation. Bella had been through a lot the past few years of her life. Ever since she was little she already had to take care of her mom when she was sick. Obviously she didn't regret caring for her mom, it's just that simple fact of having your childhood taken from you. I understood why she thought her life was a living hell. Everyone she loved seemed to die.

**APOV**

Everyone listened to Rosalie as she kept on with her conversation. I remembered those days. I tried not to remember the times when Bella was in grief, on the contrary I tried to remember times when Bella was so full of joy. The shopping days when I took her to the mall. So whiny all the time.

_*Flashback*_

"_No! I don't want to go!" Bella was hanging on to the door. Rosalie and I tried pulling her legs so she could come with us._

"_Bella! Stop acting like a child! Come on!"_

"_No! I don't want to! And I'm not a child I am a 15 year old girl!" I shook my head._

"_Well that certain 15 year old girl is acting like a 5 year old girl! Let go of the damn door!"_

"_Never!"_

_I sighed annoyingly and looked at Rose._

"_You know what to do."_

_She nodded and walked out of the room._

_Bella gasped and said,_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

_I giggled,_

"_Yes I would!"_

"_Oh Bella! Look what I got!"_

_Bella closed her eyes and looked down. I giggled as Rosalie held a Leonardo Di Caprio poster. Bella absolutely adored him. We knew that if she saw it she would immediately grab it which means her letting go of the door._

"_Bella if you don't open your eyes, I'll rip it!"_

_Bella opened her eyes widely._

"_No not my Leonardo Di Caprio signed poster!" She grabbed it and immediately fell down to the floor._

"_Ouch!"_

_Bella said rubbing her head. Rosalie and I grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her out of her house._

"_Now come on we got some shopping to do!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

Why was Bella's life like this? I sighed, searching my mind for more memories that I loved. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it.

"Yes?"

"Is this were the Cullens are?"

"Yes may I ask why are you here?"

"Yes Laurent bring him here."

I saw Edward on a bed being rolled in to the room. I can't believe his back! I have to call Bella!

**BPOV**

"Bella!"

I raised my head up and looked at the direction where the voice came from. I saw my dad with a concerned look on his face. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Bells what's wrong?"

"Nothing just take me home."

He nodded and drove on home. He parked in front of the house and I got out of the car. I ran in the house and up the stairs to my room.

"Be-

I slammed the door before I could here the rest of Charlie's words come out. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_*The Morning After*_

I woke up, seeing the sun streaming in my window. I peeked out of my room checking where Charlie was. He was in his room on his bed, snoring loudly. I crept down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I slowly opened the door and swiftly walked to my car. I turned it on and backed up. I decided to see mom. Since here was the place she was born in, before she died, she told us to bury her here. I parked outside a store and purchased some flowers for my mom. Sunflowers were her favorite. I drove to the cemetery and got out of the car. I searched for my mom's tombstone until I found it. I put the flowers in a glass vase and put water in it. I stood up and intertwined my fingers.

"Hey Mom. It's been a long time since I talked to you. I'm having a lot of trouble recently. Well actually since you left. Mom I needed you here with me. I couldn't live without you. I needed someone to play dress up with me. I needed someone to tell me it was okay when I fell down or cried. Mom, I was so scared when I got my period. I thought I was dying. Alice explained everything to me. I needed you here with me. But, most importantly I need you here now. My boyfriend the person I love won't remember me mom. It's like him being dead. He's basically dead to me now mom. I need someone to hug me to tell me everything's going to be okay. Mom I-I miss you so much!"

I fell down to my knees crying. I sniffed and got up. I touched mom's tombstone.

"I love you mom."

As o was walking out I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller id. Alice? What does she want?

"Hello?"

"Bella! Finally you answer!"

"What do you mean finally?"

"I was calling you yesterday but you never picked up!"

"Ok I answered now so why did you call me again?"

"Oh Edward woke up Bella! They brought him in yes-

I shut the phone and drove to the hospital. I arrived and ran through the hospital. He's awake. He's okay! What if Carlisle is right? What if he doesn't remember me? As I was about to run in the room Carlisle stopped me.

"Let me in! I need to see him!"

"Bella, calm down. Look at me."

I looked at him intensely anxious to see Edward.

"Bella look I know I said he maybe won't remember you but if he doesn't you can try to bring his memory back. Try telling him events that you went through together. It will take some time to remember. Give him a few months and let's see how everything goes okay?"

I nodded and said,

"Carlisle I'm sorry for acting out like that. I didn't meant to it's just that-

"It's ok Bella you had every right to act out. Now come on." He opened the door for me and I walked in. I saw Edward bandaged up around his head. His arm was in a cast. His head was turned around as he talked to Emmet. Emmet turned around and looked at me.

"Emmet I'm so sorry I-

"It's ok Bella. Apology accepted. Now go and talk to him."

"Thanks Emmet."

He hugged me tightly and walked out of the room. I turned around to see the rest smile.

"Guys come on let's give them some room."

They hugged me as they walked out. I smiled reassuringly at Edward and he smiled back. I missed that smile and him so much. I knelt down beside him.

"Hey."

I said softly. He stood up slowly and said,

"Hi. Who are you?"

I looked down to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Should I tell him I am his girlfriend?

"This might seem a little too hard to take but I am your girlfriend."

"Oh well hi umm?

"Bella."

He smiled.

"Bella. You have a beautiful name."

I blushed and smiled. I'm getting him back.

"Thank you Edward."

"What did I call you when we were together? Sweetie? Babe?"

I laughed and he laughed back.

"You used to call me love."

"Love. Hey Love. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

He reached out and held my hand. I gasped as I remembered the electricity I felt. I smiled but then I heard arguing coming out from outside.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know."

We turned around when we saw a woman barge in the door.

"Edward?"

**OOOOUUU cliffy! Lol so wut did u guys think? Oh btw since school is starting soon(gna b in 8****th**** grade!) idk how much wrk im gna get nowadays so im not so sure if I may be able to update often now but I will try my best! I starting on Monday! Kinda excited kinda no cuz I may not b able to update earlier! **** I dnt want to keep u guys waiting too long! But I guess…I will try my best I promise! Thnx! Review plz! Oh and Leonardo di caprio is a hottie! Well at least I thought tht wen I saw titanic anyhoo carry on readin and reviewin! U know wut happens wen u review? It makes me so happy! So if u want me to b happy go and review!**


	19. Delusional

**Previously in Chapter 18 Remember me**

"**What's going on?" he asked.**

"**I don't know."**

**We turned around when we saw a woman barge in the door.**

"**Edward?"**

She came running in the room, pushing me away from Edward. I lay on the floor processing the image I saw. There stood a lady, blonde, red full lips, slightly taller than me, hugging Edward. **My Edward. **I stood up and shoved her away.

"Get the hell away from him!"

"I think **I** should be asking you."

Emmet stepped in and asked the woman some words that only they could hear.

**EMPOV**

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here?" I whispered loudly.

"I'm here to see my Eddy. Look at him he's so confused. Obviously he wants me to be here with him."

"Tanya he's not your boyfriend anymore. Get over it. Bella is his girlfriend. You are completely delusional. How did you even know where we were?"

She looked down onto the floor.

"Well I was reading the newspaper and I saw about Eddy's accident. I knew I had to be here with him, comforting him."

She looked over me and smiled at Edward. Edward didn't notice. He was talking to Bella. Tanya's smile fainted and looked at me with a ferocious look on her face.

"You know he still is mine. I am still his girlfriend. He just doesn't know it yet. I promise that one day he'll remember me and fall head over heels for me again. I will replace that scrawny good for nothing brunette forever. You'll see."

She left with a taunting smile on her face.

**BPOV**

"I'll be right back okay?" Edward nodded. I walked over to Emmett. I whispered to him trying to calm myself down.

"Who was she?"

Emmett sighed and brushed back his hair.

"Edward's ex. Tanya."

My mouth dropped down as I furrowed my eyebrows. I gave him a stern look.

"Why was she here? What does she want with Edward?"

"He wants him back. Ever since he broke up with her she stalked him sometimes. Calling all the time, looking for him, even standing outside his house. After a while she stopped. Somehow she found out about Edward's accident and she came here. I suggest we keep him and you away from her. She can go to extremes if it means getting him back."

I nodded. That blondie must be crazy. She's a freakin stalker for crying out loud. We have to keep Edward away from her. If she ever touches one hair of Edward I swear I'll kill her.

_*A few days later*_

**EPOV**

It's hard for me to remember things now. Ever since my accident I've been having trouble remembering who my family is. Especially that beautiful girl, Bella. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. I apologize sometimes if I don't remember a specific memory I had with her. I've seen her cry. She denies it, but from the way she looks at me I know she's depressed. I am trying as much as I can to remember but I just can't. I've been asking everyone who was that woman that came in my room a few days ago. They always say the same thing. "Oh it was just a delusional girl. She escaped from her room and came here." I don't believe them but whoever that was seemed determined by the looks she gave me. Lately, I've been learning how to write, read, and walk again. The accident I had seemed to affect all the things a normal person would do. I've been improving slowly. My dad says I'll be able to do all these things after some months and maybe even remember past memories. I've been going to school also. Bella helps me if I don't understand a problem that even a first grader would do. Its kind of depressing sometimes. I get frustrated and throw whatever object I can find. I wish this accident wouldn't have happened in the first place. Why me is all I can say. But, I guess we need to have problems in order to cope with life.

**BPOV**

We held hands as I walked Edward to his class. We have been taking things slow. Holding hands is the most wonderful thing to me right now. I've been wanting to feel him next to me for so long.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you for your science class?"

"No, its ok Bella. I want to try being independent now. If I do need help I'll ask someone else."

He gave me a reassuring smile and hugged me lightly. My heart fluttered and my cheeks burned red as I embraced him for only a few seconds. I left with an idiotic smile on my face and headed to my health class. He hugged me! A small tear fell from my eyes to my chin. Ugh why do I have to be so emotional?

**APOV**

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth_

I moved my head to the beat as I listened to I whip my hair by willow smith. She's so cute! And an amazing voice if I may say! I'm sooooo haaappy! Edward and Bella are back together! Well, kind of back together there taking it slow. I gasped as someone covered my eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"Uuuu is it Bella? No wait its Rose! Sammy? Tammy? Tanya? Mandy? Annabelle? Kiana?"

"No,no,no and no to the rest."

"Is it Itza?"

"NO it's me your boyfriend Jasper!"

I turned around and smiled.

"Jazzy!"

I hugged him and pecked him on his lips.

"How could you not know who I was?"

"I knew who it was silly! I just love to annoy you that's all!"

He chuckled and put me on his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**BPOV**

I walked to Edward's class waiting outside the door for the bell to ring. The bell rang, and as I turned around I saw Edward walk out the room quickly, ignoring me as I called his name. What happened? I caught up to him and confronted him.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

He sighed and laughed.

"You know why. Stop trying to hide it from me. You thought your plan would work?"

I looked at him with a confused look upon my face. What is he talking about? What plan?

"Edward, what plan?"

"Yeah sure like you don't know nothing! Let me refresh your mind! My family didn't like Tanya but they liked you. Before the accident I was with Tanya. Since you guys knew that I would not remember past memories you guys took that as a target. Brainwashing me so that you could be my girlfriend! I have NOTHING to do with you!"

"No everything is not true! I am your girlfriend! Tanya is brainwashing you!"

"Can't you get that through that little head of yours? If you understood me and know what's better for you I suggest you leave me alone."

He walked swiftly down the hall as he met up with Tanya, putting his arm around her waist. Tanya turned her head around facing me and smiled while waving goodbye. How did Tanya tell him that? We were keeping safe from her, making sure she wouldn't do something similar like that. Think, Bella, think.

Crap! In science when Edward told me it was okay for me to leave! She must've been there the whole time. I slid down to the floor and hit my head against the wall with frustration. Just when I thought I was getting him back, I lose him. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Who is it? I don't recognize that voice.

I lifted my head carefully….

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Im bak yes I haven't updated in a long time so sorry! 8****th**** grade is going great so far! Ill b updating mre frequently now well at least I think I will! So tell me wt u think!**


	20. Save Me

**BPOV**

I found myself looking at two deep chocolate brown eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched up together. I could see that he looked worried. I stood up and wiped off my tears with my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I started walking away from him but then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the same guy who asked me if I was okay. He had muscular strong arms and mocha skin. H-He was handsome.

"Um, by the looks of it I don't think you're okay. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. I was getting annoyed. Doesn't he understand that I don't want his help?

"Well you were severely mistaken. Now if you'll please excuse me."

I started walking again but his voice stopped me.

"Look, I'm just trying to help."

I turned around with a furious look on my face.

"Look I don't need your help! No one can help me! There's nothing you can do about it! Now please leave me alone! Please! Just please…"

I fell to my knees and started crying again.

"Hey, I'm sorry.. come on let me help you get up."

He put his hands under my arms and lifted me up.

"I didn't even introduce myself properly. Names Jacob. Yours?

I looked up at him and managed a small smile.

"Isabella but call me Bella."

He smiled and extended his hand. I took it and blushed at his touch.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Jacob, its just that I've been having a hard time nowadays."

"Call me Jake and its okay. Umm I know this is out of the blue but do you want to I don't know go get some food or something?"

"Yeah sure I'd like that. When?"

He gave me a mischevious smile and laughed.

"Like right now."

Right now?

"But we're in school."

"Don't worry I have my ways. Come on!"

He took my hand and started running. I couldn't help but smile and laugh the whole time. He took me upstairs and to the hallway.

"Shhhh."

He peeked his head out and he took off running swiftly along with me trailing along. We ran into the janitors closet and locked the door.

"Wha What happened?"

"When I put my head out the principal was coming our way."

He laughed and I joined in. Out of nowhere he lifted my chin and looked at me intently. I stopped laughing and breathed slowly.

He pulled my face close to his and laid his lips on mine softly. He kissed me slowly and I started kissing him back. All these thoughts started coming in my head. Edward. Traitor. Hurt. Confused. Pain. Happy?

I pushed those thoughts away and wrapped my arms around his neck. He played with my hair and he deepened the kiss more. I stopped the kiss and stopped for breath.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that. Can you-

To my surprise I silenced him with a kiss. He smiled at me and kissed me back. He took my hand and unlocked the door. We walked silently out in the halls and ran out the school.

"So this is your way of escaping?"

He smiled at me, flashing his bright, white, smile.

"Yeah pretty much. So hey just one single quick question. Are you afraid of any type of extreme object that obtains EXTREME velocity?"

I thought a little about it. I was confused but I was curious to see what he meant so I said no. We walked to the parking lot and stopped in front of a motorcycle. He laid his hand on the seat and bowed.

"This is my baby. A red Suzuki with some black colors on it. She is well fed and can ride up to 150 miles an hour. Now its either her or a walk all the way to Starbucks. Choose wisely."

I smiled and thought about it. Heck, might as well give it a try. I hesitated a little which he then picked up fairly quickly.

"Come on Bella, it won't bite."

I bit my lip and laughed.

"And to who are you referring that to? Is "it" you or your baby?"

He walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Well, it can be me if you want it to be. Just say the word and I'll be in your command."

His words sent shivers throughout my body. I put my arms on his chest and pushed him away.

"Well, we'll see how the day goes."

He held my hand as he got on the motorcycle and smiled at me.

"Hold on Bella, its going to be a bumpy ride."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and burrowed my face on his back. He revved up the motorcycle sending waves of vibrations on me. He put on his helmet and drove off. I felt the wind blow in my face fiercely. I felt alive. Adrenaline rushing into my veins, cursing through my body. All my worries disappeared. Vanished. Poof. Nada. Zip. Zero. How did this happen to me I don't know. Why did this particular boy had to worry I don't know. He could have just ignored me easy as that. Walked right past me like if he wasn't there, just like some people did. I felt their eyes staring into me as I cried a while earlier. He could've been one of them, but he wasn't. He decided not to be.

He saved me and he still is.

**Omg omg omg! Such a long time I haven't updated so srry guys! Ive been way too busy so summers almost here and now I have mre time now! I am now done with middle school just need to take final exams ughhhh bt oh well! Ima b a fishy! I just had prom yesterday I had a blast! Never stopped dancing I went all out! Anyways hope u like this comment review hit it! Love u guys!**


End file.
